How Could You
by rita louise evans
Summary: Randy Orton and Lita have been together for 8 years and they have two kids when Lita decides to come back to wrestling will it cause her and Randy problems with the secrets he's been keeping
1. Chapter 1

**How Could You**

**Prologue **

Lita and Randy have been together for eight years now and they have two children Alana six and Randy Junior "RJ" four. Randy still wrestles with the wwe but on a part time basic, so he can spend more time with his family. Lita retired just after they got married so they could start a family and they didn't have to wait long a couple of months after the wedding they found out they were pregnant with Alana.

Randy was home for a few days before he had Raw he was going to be challenging for the world title soon and he couldn't wait it had been a while since he was last champ. Alana and RJ were getting bigger now so they came to see him sometimes, he loved it when they did he was wrestling for them and he wanted them to be proud of him.

Lita loved being a stay at home mom even though she did miss wrestling and sometimes she thought she might make a come back even if it's a small one. But she couldn't the kids missed Randy when he was gone and she didn't want to leave them as well.

**Chapter 1**

"Hi babe" Randy said as he came and wrapped his arms around his wife he hated going away and next time he wasn't going to do the European tour.

"Hey you" Lita smiled as she turned to face him it still amazed her how she felt about him after all this time.

"I've missed you" Randy said as lowered his head to kiss his wife for the first time in two weeks.

"Daddy" Alana yelled as she saw her dad.

"Princess" Randy said as he picked her up.

"Daddy we missed you" Alana said as she hugged him.

"I missed you too princess where's your brother" Randy asked as he put her down.

"He's at Jeff and Trish's" Lita said as she put the dinner on the table.

"Ok I'm just going to put my stuff away and go and have a shower" Randy said as he kissed both his girls on the forehead.

"Mommy on Monday are we still going to watch daddy wrestle" Alana asked as she ate her diner.

"Yes baby we are but we need to keep it a secret it's a surprise for daddy" Lita smiled she knew Randy was going to love it he loved them being on the road with him.

"Mommy will you wrestle" Alana asked she loved watching her mom wrestle on the dvd's Trish gave her at Christmas.

"I would love to wrestle again but I don't think I'm in shape to start wrestling again" Lita said she knew how much Alana wanted her to wrestle but it has been such a long time since she last wrestled she didn't think she could still do it.

"Babe you still got it trust me none of the diva's could keep up with you and now with Trish back it would be good if you came back as well but I know you don't want to but when ever you want to train with me sometime you can, why do you think I built the wrestle dome in the yard" Randy said as he came and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Randy I love you for thinking I still got it but I'm not in the best of shape right now I mean come on look at me I'm not exactly the same woman you married" Lita sighed she'd put on a few extra pounds after having the kids and she was feeling a little self conches about her weight.

"Babe you've never looked better, I love your curves, you still take my breath away not one day goes by when I don't think you're the most beautiful sexiest woman I've ever laid eye's on. Do you think the wwe fans wouldn't want you to come back you know they would in a heartbeat. What are you always telling me zero isn't a size babe most of the diva's are zero but you know what they aren't real wrestlers. If you wrestled one of them you'd probably break them in half" Randy said knowing his wife was better than all the currents diva's.

"Randy" Lita said shocked it had been seven years since she last wrestled know way could she compete now.

"What it's true, what do you think Alana isn't mommy the best" Randy asked looking at his pride and joy.

"Yeah daddy mommy the best ever, come on mommy wrestle please I really wanna see you wrestle" Alana asked as she hugged her mom.

"Oh ok I'll get back into training but I'm not promising you anything and if I do decide to wrestle again it will only be for a short time I don't want you and your brother on the road too long" Lita said it would be fun to see if she still had it.

"Yeah I'm going to tell JR" Alana smiled as she ran off to find her brother.

"You know you've made her day all she wants is for you to wrestle again, do you know how happy I am I got a mini you. When you were pregnant and we found out we were having a girl I wanted a little girl just like her mom strong, independent and passionate about the things she loves" Randy smiled.

"Randy she's like you too she's so arrogant and cocky she's the perfect blend of both of us" Lita smiled as he held her in his arms.

"What can I say we made the most perfect kids and I was thinking after you've wrestled for one last time for Alana and all your millions and millions of fans. Maybe if you wanted to we could have another child" Randy asked hoping they could he would love to have more kids.

"I would love too, JR starts school soon it would be nice to have another baby around the house" Lita smiled she'd been thinking of asking him and knowing he wanted another child too made her so happy.

After diner Lita was cleaning the kitchen when Randy, Alana and RJ came in she knew they wanted something she could tell and she knew them so well "ok what do ya'll want" Lita asked putting the final dish in the cupboard.

"Well we've got a surprise for you so can you close your eyes" Randy asked as he walked up behind her.

"Randy come on you know I hate surprises" Lita said as he placed his hands over her eyes.

"You're going to love this one aint she kids" Randy smiled hoping she wouldn't hurt him to bad for doing this.

"Mommy this is going to be so much fun" Alana smiled.

"Ok, ok" Lita said knowing there was no way out of this.

"You can open your eyes now" Randy said as he walked her though to the dome.

"Randy this is your wrestling ring I've already seen it" Lita said this wasn't what she was expecting.

"I know that babe but we've done some things to it come look" Randy said as he walked her into the ring.

"Randy its perfect" Lita cried she couldn't believe he did this.

"Well the old matt was looking a bit plain so I was talking to Vince and he got it engraved for me using your old logo and mine with the kids names we can always add to it or change it if you don't like it" Randy rambled on as she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I love it and I love you for doing that for me" Lita smiled as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Mommy wrestle" Alana asked.

"Alana I can't not just yet how about we all wrestle daddy" Lita said as she tackled her husband.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

After training for a few weeks Lita felt ready to get back in the ring again so she rang Vince to arrange a come back but she didn't want anyone to know especially Randy, she wanted to surprise him. Alana and RJ broke up from school today for summer break so now was the best time. Lita was going to make her return on Monday Night Raw for the first time in seven years and she couldn't wait. Lita knew how excited the kids are going to be its all Alana's been going on about since she started training again.

"Hi babe, how was training today" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"It was good, I'm starting to feel like the old me so how's all the guys" Lita asked it had been a while since she saw everyone.

"Everyone's fine, I'm going to go and take a shower" Randy said it had been a long day and now all he wanted to do was relax.

"Oh ok diner will be ready soon" Lita said as she carried on cooking diner.

After putting the kids to bed Lita and Randy decided to watch a movie before bed, they loved moments like these, currently Randy's schedule was quite tiring and he missed moments likes these.

"Babe the kids are coming with you on Monday for Raw, are you sure you still don't need me to come" Lita asked hoping he hadn't changed his mind because she wanted to surprise him.

"No, you go and have fun with Trish, we'll be fine" Randy said it's not that he didn't want her there but he knew she needed a break too.

"Oh ok, so what's new in the wrestling world" Lita asked she did try and keep up but with the kids she didn't really have time to watch it and she didn't want to be to out of the loop when she turned up on Monday.

"Nothings changed really some new people coming in some old faces appearing from time to time same old stuff really" Randy said hoping the conversation changed soon.

"Oh ok so what storyline you involved in at the moment" Lita asked hoping Vince would team her with him but if he was in a storyline that couldn't happen right now.

"Nothing really what's with all the questions" Randy asked he knew he should tell her the storyline he was involved it but he didn't think she'd take it well.

"I'm only asking I haven't had the time recently to keep up, so you must be involved in something you've been away quite abit recently" Lita asked wondering her was acting all secretive he never got funny with her before.

"I know I'm going to speak to Vince about having sometime off, I need to be here more and now with the holidays coming up we can do more stuff as a family" Randy said hoping this storyline wouldn't last to long it was getting harder and harder to keep it from her.

"That would be nice but you don't have to take time off we can always come and see you it would be good to see everyone again" Lita smiled.

"No, you can't, it's not that I don't want you there. Right now I just really need to concentrate on what I'm doing when things have settled down you can come up and visit" Randy said hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

"Ok Randy what in the hell is going on your being all secretive and now you don't want me and kids with you" Lita asked this wasn't how she wanted things to go this evening but he'd been acting weird for weeks.

"Noting is going on, don't take any notice of me I'm feeling tired I'm going to bed" Randy said he hated lying to his wife but he really didn't know how to tell her right now and this storyline would be over soon and everything will go back to normal.

Lita knew there was something going on and now she couldn't wait until Monday then she could see what's going on because Randy was acting strange.

On the Monday Randy took the kids with him. Lita rang Trish and told her she couldn't make the spar because she wasn't feeling well she thought about telling her what was going on but she wanted it to be a surprise Trish was coming back soon as well so it would just be like old times.

When Lita got to the arena there was still a couple of matches left Randy was in the main event so she decided she'd wait backstage until after his match then she'd make her much wait appearance she just hoped the fans hadn't forgotten her after the long time she's been away.

After getting ready Randy went to see the kids they was with Torrie and John Jr. Normally his mom is with them so they sit at ringside but he knew with Torrie Fans would just keep bugging her so it was best they sat backstage and watched at least until his match. He wanted them out there for that. So one of the road crew was going to sit with them so they could see his match from the best seat in the house.

"Daddy" Alana smiled as she saw he dad.

"Hi princess, little man you ready for daddy's match" Randy smiled as he held his son and daughter.

"Yeah" they both laughed.

"Come on then we better be off" Randy smiled.

"Good luck Randy" Torrie said.

"Thanks Torrie, I hope these two weren't too bad" Randy asked he knew how they got watching wrestling.

"No they were fine JJ loved them being here" Torrie said as she hugged the kids good bye.

"Ok thanks again Torrie normally they sit out front but my mom couldn't make it and I couldn't ask you to sit out front it would have ruined it for everyone" Randy said.

"Yeah I know what you mean and I'll watch them anytime" Torrie smiled.

"Thanks Torrie well I better go my watch is in a minute" Randy smiled.

"Ok tell Li I'll ring her later and we can meet up for a girls night" Torrie said it had been ages since they all went out.

"Ok will do bye Torrie" Randy said as they left he only had a few minutes until his match he was pushing it fine.

While Randy was walking down the ring Lita was so proud watching him he'd really worked hard all these years to get to where he was. As the match progressed she was a bit shocked when Stacie came out and stood in Randy's corner she'd have to ask him about that later. Right now she needed to get ready she'd waited seven years for this. Randy won the match after hitting CM Punk with a flying RKO. What happened next she didn't think she'd ever see as Randy was celebrating Stacie ran in the ring and kissed him. Lita didn't know what to think Randy would have told her if he was involved with Stacie. She knew she had to go out there so she called the sound guy to play her music.

Randy couldn't believe it when he herd his wife's theme song he thought it was some kind of joke until he saw the love of his life walk down towards him. He looked over to their kids and he'd never seen them so happy they were cheering just as load as the twenty two thousand strong crowd.

Lita loved the reaction she was getting and she could see the shock on Randy's face it was just the reaction she expected. She wanted to run into the ring and kiss the life out of him but she couldn't not after what she saw. After saluting the crowed Lita took one of the mics from Lillian Garcia to address the crowed who are probably wondering why she was out there.

"Babe what are you doing here" Randy whispered in his wife's ear.

"We need to talk but not now" Lita said now wasn't the time and she wasn't one to air her laundry in public.

"Ok" Randy knew know she knew about Stacie.

"So I guess your all wondering what I'm doing out here. Well I've got some news for ya'll, I am coming back, I have missed each and everyone of you and I decided to see if I can still wrestle and compete with the best. My family is the most important thing to me and my kids want to see me wrestle and I'm doing this for them, you and me so as long as you will have me I'll be here" Lita smiled as the crowed cheered this was just what she dreamt about.

After all her friends congratulated Lita for coming back everyone was so shocked and happy she was back. Lita went to Randy's locker room, Torrie was looking after the kids so they could talk and she was going to drop them off at the hotel later.

"Babe what's going on" Randy asked confused he was expecting all this.

"That's funny I was about to ask you the same thing" Lita said as she sat down.

"Li, it's not what it looked like I know it looked bad" Randy started to ramble on this wasn't exactly how he planned to tell her.

"Looked bad, I was standing there watching the love of my life doing what he loves then to my shock and horror his ex girlfriend comes in the ring and kisses him. No that didn't look bad at all" Lita yelled.

"Babe I swear to you nothing is going on, I didn't know she was going to kiss me, that wasn't part of the script, you see we've been teamed up together. Stacie's been back a few months now and creative thought it be a good idea teaming us up again. I was going to tell you before it got too serious on screen" Randy said wishing he'd just told Vince no now.

"I get that Randy remember I still had to work with Adam even though I was with you off screen I understand its part of the show. But why didn't you tell me, I trust you I know you'd never do anything to hurt me or our family. I just don't know why you felt you had to keep this from me" Lita sighed of course it would have been weird seeing him on screen with his ex but it was no different than when she had too.

"Li I don't know why I didn't tell you, I guess I didn't want to hurt you. Stacie was a big part of my life and I didn't want you to think there was still something there" Randy sighed he never meant to hurt her by not saying anything.

"Randy sure it would have been weird but its part of your job, but don't you think it would have been better for you'd told me instead of me seeing that. If I had known I would have been more prepared it still would have hurt seeing her kiss you. But it wouldn't have been so bad I felt my heart rip from my chest I couldn't believe it Randy. That should be me out there with you not her" Lita cried.

"Baby I'm sorry I'll tell Vince I'm not doing the storyline anymore and we can be together on screen as well" Randy said as he pulled her into his arms he couldn't believe such a little thing could hurt her.

"Randy I'm not saying don't work with Stacie just don't keep secrets from me" Lita said she knew what Vince was like and he wouldn't change the storyline now it was too late.

"Ok I promise no more secrets, I still can't believe your back" Randy smiled as he held his wife.

"Me either but it feels good to be back" Lita smiled everything was going to be right this time she hated how she left in 2006 but that was the storyline she was involved in. this time she was going to do things her way.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Chapter 3**

It's been a few days now since Lita came back to the wwe the kids loved being on the road with them, they were treated like royalty by all the superstars and they'd made friends with the other kids. Lita knew she could only come back until the end of summer, because the kids had to go back to school, but she was going to make the most of the three months she was back.

Everything with Randy was better now and he was trying not to keep things from her, Lita thought it would be best if she got to know Stacie a bit if she was going to be working so closely with her husband. Randy was going for the title on Sunday and he couldn't wait this was just what he needed and he loved the fact his kids would be there to see it.

Lita was on her way to meet Vince to discus her new story line when she bumped into her ex boyfriend Adam known to the world as Edge. Even though things ended quite badly between them by the time she left they were back to being what they always were friends. Even though it was weird at first they knew they could never not be friends.

"So I see the rumor's are true" Adam smiled as he made his way over to Lita it had been so long since they last saw each other.

"Adam it's so good to see you, how are you and Candice" Lita asked as she hugged him.

"We good, how's you Randy and the kids" Adam asked.

"We good too, it feels weird to be back it's like I never left" Lita said as she looked around.

"I know what you mean when I was injured I missed this place so much, it's good to see you Lita" Adam smiled he never thought he'd see her back in the wwe but he was happy she was. The woman's division desperately needed some wrestling talent in the dying state it's in.

"You too, I know people are probably thinking why am I back truthly I missed this place and I just wanted to see if I still got it" Lita smiled.

"Lita it's like riding a bike you never forget and hell your one of the best ever" Adam smiled at her.

"Thanks Adam, well I better go Vince is probably wondering where in the hell I got to. You and Candice should come over sometime the kids would love to see you" Lita said hoping Vince wasn't to mad at her for being late.

"Yeah that would be good, tell Randy good luck for Sunday" Adam said as she walked away.

"Will do and you too against Del Rio, I know you can beat him" Lita said she really wasn't a fan of Del Rio he was an arrogant son of a bitch and needed to be taken down a peg or two.

"Thanks Li, I'll see you later" Adam smiled it was good seeing her again he missed the way they used to be.

"Mrs Orton I've been expecting you, Vince is in his office waiting for you" Vince's assistant Todd smiled.

"Thanks and its Lita" Lita smiled as she knocked on Vince's office door it felt so strange to be back it felt like a lifetime since she was last here.

"Lita what can I say you had an awesome return the crowed loved it. Now over the last couple of days I've been working with the creative team and we've decided we really need you to spice up the woman's division. It's been going stale for years now next week I'm bringing in some people and with you they can put out some real competition" Vince smiled he had the best idea he knew the fans was going to love it.

"Awesome, but I was hoping I could work with Randy at one point not right now I know he's in a storyline with Stacie" Lita asked hoping it happened they hadn't worked together in the wwe since the Rated RKO storyline years before.

"I'll look into that but Randy and Stacie's storyline has just started really heating up. But I have some surprises for you next week I think your going to like it" Vince smiled he been waiting for this for quite a while now.

"Ok well I better be going Randy will be wondering where I am" Lita said they had to meet Jeff and Trish soon.

"Ok can you come and see me before Raw on Monday so we can go things more" Vince asked as she got up to leave.

"Yeah and thanks Vince for this opportunity" Lita smiled.

After leaving Vince's office Lita went back to the hotel room to meet Randy before they had lunch with Trish and Jeff it has been a few months since they last met up.

When Lita got there she was a bit shocked to see Stacie there why was she there in their hotel room that's just a bit weird.

"Hi babe how was the meeting with Vince" Randy asked as he noticed his wife walk in the room.

"It was good, hi Stacie" Lita said wondering what was going on.

"Hi Lita well I better be going thanks Randy I needed that" Stacie smiled as she left.

"Your welcome I'll see you tomorrow so we can work out what were going to do at the ppv" Randy smiled he was happy things were good again with Stacie she was a good friend.

"Ok what in the hell is going on" Lita asked something was going on she could feel it.

"What nothings going on Stacie's going through something's with Ryan I was just talking to her" Randy said he could admit it looked bad if he found her in a hotel room with an ex he'd be jealous too.

"Ok, so why was you both acting funny" Lita asked she hated feeling like this but this was just too much.

"Huh we weren't she came over because she had a fight with Ryan so I was just being a good friend" Randy sighed as he sat down he really wished Lita would trust him he wasn't doing anything.

"Ok I take it Ryan her boyfriend" Lita couldn't help but smile, if Stacie's with someone then she won't be trying anything with Randy not that he would cheat but she didn't want Stacie scheming either.

"Yeah he some actor they've been together a couple of years now, Lita babe you know I would never cheat on you, Stacie and I are just friends she was upset I couldn't turn her away. That wouldn't be right not after what I did I owe her" Randy said.

"I know Randy you'll never cheat on me it's just when I walked in you looked a little too close for comfort and with what happened on Monday, my mind went in to over drive and maybe next time we could hang out the three of us maybe she could invite Ryan and we could all get to know each other properly. Randy I know what happed all them years ago with Stacie but you need to forgive yourself you're a good person now and I'm sure she's forgiven you or you wouldn't be this close" Lita said as she hugged him.

"Yeah I know I just want to make things right, so you ready to go and meet Jeff and Trish I was thinking after Jeff and I could take the kids somewhere so you and Trish can catch up" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy I love you" Lita smiled.

"I love you too even if you do drive me crazy" Randy smiled as he kissed her.

After Randy and Jeff left to pick the kids up, Lita and Trish went to the bar to grab a few drinks.

"So Li what's it like to be back" Trish asked she knew how much Lita loved wrestling.

"I never knew how much I missed it until I came back, the crowed reaction was amazing. I just wish I was working with Randy" Lita said.

"Yeah aint you worried about that I know I'd be if Jeff was working with his ex" Trish asked she knew it must be weird for them to work together.

"Of course I don't like it but I trust Randy and it's not like she wants Randy she's got a boyfriend" Lita said.

"No she hasn't she broke up with Ryan months ago just before the storyline with Randy came about" Trish said she thought she'd know that everyone did.

"No, she was at the hotel before and Randy told me she was upset over a fight with her boyfriend" Lita said wondering what's going on.

"Li they broke up, Torrie told me ages ago. Lita I might be wrong but I think Stacie wants Randy so if I was you I'd be careful" Trish said she knows what she saw and Stacie wants Randy bad.

"Why would Randy lie to me, Trish I'm going to go and talk to him can you phone Jeff and ask him to watch the kids for me" Lita said she had to know now there was too many lies going around.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Chapter 4**

When Lita got to the hotel Randy still wasn't back so she decided to watch some TV she couldn't believe what was happening. When she decided to come back to the wwe she thought everything would be perfect she couldn't have been more wrong. She felt like an idiot why was Randy lying to her it didn't make sense they always promised to never lie to each other no matter the situation. Lita knew he felt bad about what happened between him and Stacie all them years ago and she knew he wanted to make things right with her but why the secrets and lies.

"Hey babe, Jeff took the kids for a couple of hours, I thought you was hanging out with Trish for a while" Randy asked as he made his way over to his wife he wasn't expecting anyone to be there.

"Yeah things change, so don't you think there's things you need to tell me" Lita asked as she got up from the couch.

"No why should there be" Randy asked wondering what's going on.

"No really, well that's funny I found out something's today get this my husband is a lying son of a bitch" Lita yelled she was trying to remain calm but he was acting like there was nothing going on.

"What are you going on about woman, I haven't lied to you" Randy said wondering what in the hell was going on.

"Oh so you don't know that Stacie and her boyfriend broke up months ago even though you told me earlier she was with someone" Lita yelled he wasn't going to worm his way out of this one.

"Oh that, well you see I did know they broke up but I saw them together the other day so I just assumed they got back together" Randy said.

"Randy what is going on with you, I love you Randy but I won't but up with cheating and lying" Lita cried.

"Lita I swear nothing is going on I know it looks bad, but you have to believe me Stacie and I are just friends nothing more. I love you and our family too much too ever hurt you like that" Randy said as he made his way over to his wife he hated seeing her cry.

"I know you love us, but something is going on I'm not blind, do you have feeling for Stacie please tell me" Lita cried she didn't think she could handle it if he did but she needed to know the truth.

"No, not anymore, Lita you're my wife, you're it for me I wish I could make you see that you're the only woman in the world for me. What Stacie and I had was a very long time ago and sure it was a bit strange working with her again at first but I just wanted us to be friends again. I hurt her bad and if she was willing to put her feelings aside for me I at least had to do the same" Randy sighed as he took his wife in his arms it broke his heart when she cried.

"Does Stacie still have feelings for you because it seems to me she does" Lita asked as he held her.

"Even if she does I love you and that's never going to change. Please Li you have to believe me nothing is going on and it never will" Randy said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ok I believe you but please no more lies" Lita cried.

"I promise" Randy said as he bent down and kissed her.

"So what time is Jeff bringing the kids back" Lita asked as she pulled away from him.

"In a couple of hours what do you say Mrs Orton I go and make some popcorn and we sit and watch movies until they come back it will be just like old times" Randy smiled it had been a while since they watched movies just the two of them.

"I'd love to, I'll pick the film while you're in the kitchen" Lita smiled she never expected this when she got home and even though she was still mad at him she needed him right now, because he was her world.

Half way through the movie Lita feel asleep she looked so peaceful lying there Randy couldn't move his arm in fear he could wake her so he decided to watch her sleep. He hated what was going on with them and he wished things could be different he didn't mean to keep things from her it just seemed easier to do so. Stacie was a bit part of his life but he would never do anything to wreck the family he had now with Lita. He knew things had to change or he was going to lose his wife over something stupid.

The next day Lita went to the arena before the show to speak to Stacie as much as she knew Randy didn't want her to. She had to tell her some home truths, because all the lying had to stop.

"Hi Li, what brings you here so early" Adam asked as he walked over towards her.

"Oh nothing really I just wanted to have a word with Stacie you haven't seen her have you" Lita asked.

"No so has Vince told you about your new storyline" Adam asked.

"Yeah would love to know though who it is that's coming back and what it's got to do with me I would love to know" Lita said.

"Well I have a feeling you're going to love it, well I better go but how about after you've seen Stacie you meet me and we can catch up properly, it's good to have you back Li" Adam said as he hugged her.

"It's good to be back I'll ring you when I get done here" Lita said as she carried on walking back stage Stacie had to be here somewhere she knew she had to talk to her before Randy got to the arena with the kids or she wouldn't be able to speak to her.

Lita finally found her in the diva locker room thankfully there was no one else there not that it would have mattered this needed to be sorted out.

"Hi Li what's up" Stacie asked as Lita made her way over to her.

"We need to talk" Lita said cutting straight to it.

"Ok is this about Randy" Stacie asked she expected this to happen for the last few days.

"Yeah, I know you like him Stacie I'm not blind I just thought I'd let you know whatever you have planned for my husband it's not going to work. I trust my husband and I know he'll never cheat on me. I think it's time you moved on you and Randy haven't been together for a very long time know" Lita said cutting straight to the case there was no need sugarcoating it.

"What are you talking about, Randy and I are friends we're together on the TV that is it" Stacie said sure she still had feeling for Randy but he was married she wouldn't go there with him.

"Cut the crap Stacie I know you still want him that's why you're trying to come between us but it's not going to work so just quite lying" Lita yelled.

"Lita whether I want Randy or not I know that I can't have him and I would never go with a married man, so you have nothing to worry about. We need to work together that is it, I just came out of a long relationship the last thing I need is to be in this drama with Randy" Stacie said.

"Ok, but all these secret meetings in my hotel room stops now there is no need for you to find comfort with my husband" Lita said as she started to leave.

"Ok and Li I'm sorry if mine and Randy's past is coming between you" Stacie said.

Lita just hoped all this drama would be over now she wanted everything to go back the way it was. She hated feeling like this but after what happened with Adam it took her a long time to trust men again. She loves Randy more than she ever loved Adam so the thought of losing him ripped her heart from her chest.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner.

**Chapter 5**

It's been a few days now since Lita's run in with Stacie and things seemed to be getting better with Randy. They had some time off coming up and Lita couldn't wait it would be good for them to get away as a family. All this arguing wasn't good for the kids Alana could see there was something going on with her parents.

Before Raw Lita had a meeting with Vince about tonight's show something big was going to happen and she couldn't wait and next week she had a title shot against Michelle McCool for the title and she couldn't wait this is what she dreamed about when she decided to come back.

After leaving Vince's office Lita headed to Randy's locker room to see him before her match. She left early so she didn't really get to speak to him before she left the hotel. Trish was watching the kids because she's out injured for a couple of weeks. When she got there she couldn't believe what she saw there was Randy and Stacie again she was getting sick of this she knew what she had to do she couldn't keep going through this.

"Hi babe" Randy said as he moved away from Stacie.

"Don't hey babe me what's going on" Lita asked as she closed the door she really didn't want to the whole world to know what's going on with them.

"Nothing is going on Stacie was upset so I was talking to her" Randy sighed he was getting sick of this nothing was going on with Stacie they were friends nothing more.

"I'm gonna go I'll see you later Randy" Stacie said as she left.

"Bye Stacie" Randy said as she left.

"Ahh how cute why didn't you give your girlfriend a proper goodbye" Lita yelled.

"What are you talking about, Stacie was upset what did you expect me to do" Randy sighed.

"I get that but why does she keep running to you. She wants you and you're too blind to see it" Lita yelled.

"Li nothing is going on what do I have to do to prove that to you" Randy sighed this was getting old now.

"Stop spending so much time with her, I came back to be with you more, now all we seem to do is fight and I'm tired of it. I want my husband back" Lita cried.

"Babe I'm sorry, how about we take a couple of days off just the two of us Trish can look after the kids" Randy said as he held his wife in his arms he hated seeing her cry.

"Ok but please Randy no more lies I can't take anymore" Lita said as she wiped her eyes if felt good to be in his arms these last few weeks it felt like there was a distance between them.

"I promise I'm going to talk to Vince before my match and then everything can go back to the way it was before all this started happening" Randy said.

"Ok well I better get ready for my match, something going to happen I can feel it" Lita smiled.

"Well good luck babe I know you can do it" Randy smiled as he kissed her.

After leaving Lita, Randy went to see Vince to see if he could try and get out of this storyline with Stacie. He wanted things to go back to the way things was before he hated the way things were right now with Lita and if this would stop them fighting then this is what he had to do.

"Ah Randy, I was just about to call you, I need you to go to New York for a few days to do some promotional work" Vince smiled as Randy came in his office.

"Vince I can't Lita and I need to get away for a few days see we've been going through something's it one of the reasons I'm here, I can't do this storyline with Stacie anymore it's causing problems between me and Lita" Randy said as he sat down.

"Ok I'll sort something out when you get back from New York" Vince said.

"Vince I can't go can't you get someone else to do it" Randy asked.

"I can't and your one of the biggest stars right now and it's only for a few days Lita will be fine with it" Vince said.

"Ok, when do I leave" Randy asked he knew there was no point arguing Vince always got what he wanted.

"In two days, is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about" Vince asked.

"No I'll see you later Vince" Randy sighed as he left Lita was going to go mad this wasn't what he had planned now he had to explain he had no choice but to go.

As Randy was walking down the halls of the backstage area he noticed Lita and Adam mucking around like old times he didn't know why it bothered him because he knew Lita would never cheat but he couldn't help thinking with everything else going on that they would come close again.

"What in the hell" Randy yelled he knew he didn't have a right too but it killed him seeing his wife with the guy that broke her all those years ago.

"Oh hey babe" Lita said as Adam put her down.

"Hey Randy we were just mucking around" Adam said trying to explain that it wasn't what it looked.

"I can see that, maybe next time you can keep your hands of my wife" Randy said he hated the thought of anyone holding his wife like that.

"Randy stop we wasn't doing anything we were just mucking around, why are you acting like this" Lita asked as she moved in front of him not wanting things to kick off.

"Li I'm gonna go I'll see you later" Adam said as he walked away he knew they needed to talk.

"By Adam, so what in the hell is wrong with you" Lita asked.

"Me, you're the one going off at me over Stacie and your carrying on with Adam" Randy yelled.

"What the hell. We wasn't doing anything and don't even dare compare this to what's been going on with you and Stacie" Lita yelled no way was he going to pin all their problems on her.

"Why not, Stacie can I are friends Stacie's never been in my arms like that" Randy yelled.

"We wasn't doing anything and so the kiss you and Stacie shared was nothing then" Lita yelled.

"That was storyline and you know it, Stacie and I are just friends now I know why you've been acting so strange, you and Adam well I never not after what he did" Randy yelled.

"Do you seriously think I would ever cheat on you, I love you so much it hurts and if you think I could ever do that to you to are family, then you are not the guy I thought you were Randy" Lita cried how could he think so little of her.

"Li I'm sorry" Randy cried as he moved towards her he hated making her cry.

"Don't just don't I can't be with you right now I'll see you later" Lita cried as she walked away, she knew they needed to talk but right now she couldn't even look at him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Chapter 6**

After leaving Randy Lita had to get ready for her match. She couldn't believe what was happening right now it was like her life was falling apart. She couldn't believe he'd think she was cheating with Adam, she'd never cheat on him he was her world and the thought of losing him ripped her heart from her chest.

"Mommy we had ice cream" Alana smiled as she came through the door.

"That's nice baby" Lita smiled as she wiped her tears hoping her children didn't see.

"Mommy are you ok" Alana asked as she noticed her mom crying.

"I'm fine baby just got something in my eye" Lita said as she walked towards her daughter.

"Hi Li they wanted to see you before your match do you want me to take them while you get ready" Trish asked knowing Lita so well she knew there was something wrong.

"No it's fine Trish I really wanna be with them right now" Lita said as she sat next to Alana and RJ on the floor.

"Ok well I'll see you later call me" Trish said as she left.

"Mommy look what uncle Jeff did" RJ smiled as he lifted his arm which now had face paint on it just like Jeff.

"Wow you look just like Jeff" Lita laughed.

"I know so cool, I'm gonna be a wrestler too mommy just like you and daddy" RJ smiled.

"Ok if that's what you want to do" Lita smiled.

"Mommy where's daddy" Alana asked.

"I think he's getting ready for his match" Lita sighed she tried to hide it but she couldn't everything was falling apart.

"I miss daddy too is he with Stacie again" Alana asked.

"I don't know so is daddy with Stacie a lot" Lita asked.

"Yeah she's fun mommy she bought me things at the mall" Alana smiled.

"Yeah, come here you two" Lita said as she placed them on her lap. "Do you want me to wrestle" she asked she didn't want wrestling to take her away from her family.

"Yeah we love it, you're the best mommy" Alana smiled.

"Thanks baby I just wanted you both to know you both mean the world to me and if you ever need me or don't want me to do this anymore then I won't. I love you both so much" Lita said as she hugged them.

"Li we need to talk" Randy said as he came in the room.

"Daddy" Alana smiled as she ran to her dad.

"Hi princess" Randy smiled as he picked her up.

"I'll just take the kids to Trish so we can talk" Lita said as she held RJ.

"No daddy don't want too I want to stay with you and mommy" Alana sighed she hadn't seen her dad all day.

"Princess I'm just going to talk to mommy I'll come and see you soon" Randy said as he placed her back down.

Randy didn't really know what to do anymore he knows nothing's going on with Lita and Adam he just saw them and got jealous and he couldn't even explain why he knows she'd never cheat. He knew he had to make thing right with his wife and as soon as he got back from New York things were going to go back to the way things were before all this stuff started happening.

"The kids are gonna stay with Trish until tomorrow we need some time together just the two of us" Lita said as she sat down.

"Li baby I'm so sorry, I never meant what I said earlier" Randy said as he made his way towards his wife.

"I know you didn't Randy but what is going on with you, you know Adam and I are friends why did you go off the way you did" Lita asked.

"I really don't know I saw you together and I can't explain it I just got jealous. We've been going through something's lately and I saw you happy with him and it should be me making you happy" Randy sighed as he sat next to him wife.

"Randy I love you and you do make me happy but right now there's something going on with you, and before you say it I'm not just talking about Stacie. What is going on with you all the secrets and lies and accusing me of cheating on you" Lita asked.

"Li I'm sorry about earlier but there's is nothing going on with Stacie and it's not going to. Sure it's weird me being with Stacie but nothing is going on" Randy sighed he was getting sick of defending himself nothing was going on.

"So what about the mall the other day" Lita asked not liking the fact Stacie was with them at the mall.

"Oh that as we were leaving the hotel Stacie bumped into us and she asked if she could get a lift we were going the same place she bought Alana a present to say thank you. I didn't think you'd mind that" Randy said.

"Its fine I Randy I just wish you'd told me about it" Lita said.

"I can't Li every time I bring up Stacie you and I start fighting again" Randy sighed he was getting sick of this now.

"That's because you keep lying to me, I just want you to be honest with me, I know you love me Randy I've never doubted that but you feel something for her too I can see it I'm not blind" Lita cried she really hoped she was wrong but she could tell there was something between them.

"Lita how many time do I have to tell you nothing is going on with Stacie we're just friends and I'm getting sick to death of all these accusations. I am not cheating on you with anyone and I just wish you'd start believing in me" Randy yelled as he got up he had a match soon and they just seemed to be going round in circles.

"Randy something is going on and you won't talk to me" Lita yelled.

"I got to go my match is soon we can talk about this later, I leave for New York in the morning" Randy said.

"What do you mean you're going to New York and my match is before yours" Lita yelled.

"I need to get ready and you should be happy I'm going to New York it will keep me away from Stacie for a few days" Randy said as he walked out.

Lita couldn't believe what just happened Randy had never really walked away from them before. She couldn't wrestle now especially not tonight she was to upset right now. Her coming back was supposed to make them closer as a family now it was tearing them apart.

When Lita got to the hotel she went straight to her room. Thankfully Trish said she'd look after the kids so she didn't have to worry about them. Vince was pissed at first but he could see she wasn't in a fit state to wrestle.

"Hey Adam what you doing here" Lita asked as she opened the door she'd only been back a few minutes.

"Sorry Li I called Christian but he was getting ready for his match I had no one else to turn too" Adam sighed he'd had one of the worst nights of his life.

"Come in, what happened Adam" Lita asked as they sat down.

"Candice broke up with me, she said I spend too much time away from home" Adam cried.

"Adam I can see where Candice is coming from it's hard when your partners away all the time, but she'll come around she loves you" Lita said.

"Li I don't know what to do I can't live without her" Adam cried.

"Adam you need to make her feel like she's the most important person in your life and you'd rather die than lose her" Lita cried all she could think about was Randy and what they were going through right now.

"I've asked Vince for a few days off so I can go home and hopefully she takes me back, so how's things with you and Randy after what happened earlier" Adam asked.

"Not good we had another fight and he walked out I really don't know what to do anymore Adam, he won't let me in, something's going on with Stacie she wants him and he's just to blind to see it and part of me thinks he wants her too or we wouldn't be going through this right now" Lita cried.

"Li Randy loves you and if he knows what's good for him he'll never let you go" Adam said.

"Thanks Adam how about we watch a movie just like old time I could really use a friend right now" Lita smiled.

"Me too look at us all broken because of our partners, who would have thought it, especially me. Li I'm sorry I ever hurt you I just wanted you to know that, you're a really good friend to me and I don't know what I'd do without you" Adam said as he hugged her.

When Randy got back to the hotel he couldn't believe what he saw there was his wife in the arms of her ex boyfriend Adam. Randy didn't know what to do so he left he was so angry right now he could have caused Adam serious harm. He didn't really know where to go but one thing he did know was he needed a drink. How could she do that to him and with Adam of all people with all the shit she was accusing him of and she was cheating on him.

After sitting at the bar for about an hour he really didn't know where he could go he'd never been so angry in all his life. He felt like an idiot how could she do this to him he couldn't understand it were things really bad right now for her to do that.

After walking around the hotel he didn't know why he ended up here maybe he just needed a friend right now.

"Randy what are you doing here" Stacie asked as she opened the door.

"I don't really know, Stacie what am I gonna do" Randy cried.

"Randy what happened come in" Stacie said as she let him in the room.

"How could she do it Stace didn't I mean anything to her" Randy cried.

"Wow back up what's happened" Stacie asked she'd never seen him like this.

"I wanted to kill him how dare he touch my wife" Randy yelled as he punched the wall.

"Randy what are you talking about" Stacie asked confused.

"How could she, after all the shit she was giving me about us and she's the one" Randy yelled.

"Here" Stacie said as she handed him a drink hoping it would calm him down she didn't want to have to pay the hotel damages. "So how about you start by telling me what happened" she asked.

"We had a fight earlier so after my match I went back to the hotel to work things out and I found her in the arms of Adam" Randy sighed he still couldn't believe it.

"So what did you do, you didn't hit him did you" Stacie asked the last thing Randy needed right now was to get suspended for assaulting another wrestler.

"No but I wanted to how dare he touch my wife. I just left I had a few dr

inks them I came here" Randy sighed.

"Randy not that I don't want you here but why me" Stacie asked.

"Because I knew you'd be there for me, sorry Stacie for bring all my troubles on me" Randy sighed.

"It's ok Randy, you know I'm always here for you, I really missed you all these years" Stacie said it was nice having Randy in her life again.

"I missed you too we were good together weren't we" Randy asked he knew it was the alcohol talking but right now he needed Stacie.

"Yeah we were" Stacie smiled she knew what was about to happen and part of her wanted to push him away he had a wife and a family but he was Randy the love of her life and right now she needed him too.

Randy knew he shouldn't be doing this but if Lita was going to cheat with Adam he had every right to be with Stacie because Lita had already giving up on their marriage.

When Randy woke up he couldn't even remember where he was then he turned around and noticed Stacie beside him. What had he done he'd ruined everything now, he wanted to see Li but he couldn't he was still too angry about last night and he had a plane to catch he'd just have to but some clothes when he got to New York.

When Lita woke up Randy still wasn't back they've never had a fight like this all she wanted right now was Randy, he was her world and the thought of losing him tore her heart from her chest.

She'd tried calling him last night but his phone kept going to voice mail. So after a few hours she fell asleep she was so tired. Lita knew she'd have to get ready soon Trish was bringing the kids round soon.

Lita decided to try Randy's phone one last time hoping he'd pick up she really needed her husband they needed to work through their problems not keep running away.

"Lita I'm at the airport" Randy said as he picked up the phone he knew he'd have to speak to her eventually.

"What do you mean you're at the airport, Randy we need to talk and why didn't you come home last night" Lita cried.

"I told you yesterday I was going to New York and I did come home last night I hope you had fun with Adam I can't believe you with all the shit you gave me about Stacie" Randy yelled.

"What are you talking about" Lita asked what was he talking about she wasn't doing anything with Adam.

"Oh don't play dumb I know your dirty secret but hey don't worry because I'm done have a nice time with Adam while I'm gone" Randy said as he hung up the phone he hated the thought of his wife with anyone but him he'd never been in so much pain his whole life.

"What the hell" Lita yelled as she through her phone.

"Wow Li what's happened" Trish said as she came through the door with the kids.

"Trish I don't know what to do anymore" Lita cried.

"Mommy are you ok Alana asked.

"I'm fine baby, I'm just a bit upset" Lita said not wanting to worry her kids.

"Jeff take the kids while I talk to Li" Trish said as Jeff walked the kids out.

"Trish Randy left me, he accused me of having an affair with Adam" Lita cried things couldn't really get any worse right now.

"He what, what is wrong with that husband of your where has he gone" Trish asked.

"New York, some promotional thing for Vince" Lita cried.

"Li he'll be back in a few days you can sort things out with him then" Trish said as she hugged her best friend she was gonna kill Randy for making her feel like this.

"I hope so Trish I can't live without him" Lita cried she never thought they'd be going through this they were each other's world now everything was falling apart.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews 2 chapters in two days I think that's a record for me lol really into writing this story at the moment. **

**Chapter 7**

Randy has been in New York for a couple of days now Lita still couldn't believe the fight they had, thankfully her mom took the kids to Atlanta so they wouldn't be able to see them fighting like this. Lita always thought they had a strong marriage but now she was really starting to doubt that ever since she came on the road with him. He's been lying about Stacie and she really doesn't know what to believe she knows he would never cheat on her, just like she would never cheat on him. Something was going on, she couldn't explain it when he got back they really needed to work things out she needed her husband back.

For Randy to accuse her of cheating on him with Adam is just ludicrous. She loved Randy with all her heart and the thought of not being with him just tore her heart from her chest. But why would he think there was something going on what would make him think she would do that to him they've been together for too long they have two amazing kids together, he was her world. Why would he think she would throw that away over a guy who broke her heart over ten years ago it didn't make sense.

Lita knew what she had to do she needed to speak to Stacie find out exactly what is going on maybe it would help. Randy was coming home tomorrow and she really didn't want them to keep fighting all she wanted was her husband back.

"Hi Lita what are you doing here" Stacie asked shocked to see her there.

"We need to talk" Lita said hoping this worked she didn't want there to be weird feeling between them she knew Randy cared about Stacie they had a history together and she was trying to make this easier for him.

"I know and Lita you have to believe me we never meant for it to happen, I still don't know why it happened, it's been going round my head for the last few days" Stacie said.

"Wait a minute what happened" Lita asked wondering what in the hell was going on he wouldn't cheat he just wouldn't.

"You don't know, um I thought he, oh god um" Stacie stumbled she thought that's why she was there because she knew.

"What are you saying did you sleep with my husband" Lita asked tears forming in her eyes he wouldn't he couldn't do that to her.

Stacie couldn't say anything she never saw someone so hurt in all her life this just made her feel ten times worse.

"Did you sleep with my husband yes or no" Lita yelled she needed to know.

"I'm sorry, it just happened we didn't plan it" Stacie cried.

"No Randy would never do that to me he wouldn't" Lita cried tears streaming down her face.

"He came over, he was angry about something I don't know all the reasons why and it just happened I'm so sorry" Stacie cried.

"But why, why would you do that he's my husband why didn't you just turn him away, how could he do this me, how could he do this to our family" Lita cried.

"I know I should have just told him to go home but I couldn't he looked so hurt and then we got drinking and it just happened" Stacie said Lita needed to know everything.

"So what does this mean do you want Randy or something or was it just a onetime thing" Lita yelled.

"No it's not like that I would never go after a married man, it is against everything I believe in" Stacie said.

"Oh so you decided to make an exception just this once" Lita yelled.

"No it was not like that, it just happened we have a history together" Stacie sighed.

"Oh I get it because he was your first love you have a right to him. In case you've forgotten I'm his wife, I'm the mother of his children what you and Randy had was a very long time ago long before I even knew him, so why did you think it was right to sleep with my husband" Lita yelled.

"It wasn't like that it just happened what do you want me to say, I will always have feelings for Randy we were together for over a year he was a big part of my life. I'm not saying this to try and take him away from you I know that would never happen he loves you and the kids to much. Whatever Randy and I had was a long time ago and I'm not stupid enough to think any different, he came over and it just happened he needed me and I was there I'm sorry if that hurts you" Stacie said.

"Oh so you were there in his hour of need and you didn't stop to think once this was wrong. You know what this was your plan all along you've been trying to split Randy and I up ever since I came back maybe even before then. So what did you do, wait until we were having problems and then stick your claws into him" Lita yelled.

"Hey that's not true Randy and I are friends and it's not my fault if you have trust issues, and maybe if you weren't of with Adam this wouldn't have happened" Stacie yelled she wasn't going to take all the blame.

"What the hell are you going on about there is nothing going on with Adam and I we're just friends unlike you and Randy. You wanted my husband from the start well guess what if he wants you so bad he can have you because as far as I'm concerned it's over if he wants you over our family he's not the man I thought he was" Lita cried as she walked away she couldn't take anymore her world was officially over.

When Lita got back to the hotel she knew what she had to do she couldn't stay anymore so she packed her bags and headed to Trish and Jeff's room to tell them she was leaving.

"Li what's happened" Trish asked as she opened the door and noticed how broken her best friend looked.

"How could he do it Trish didn't I mean anything to him" Lita cried as she fell to her knees she couldn't stand anymore she was physically and mentally exhausted.

"Lita what happened" Trish said as she pulled her into her arms she'd never seen her like this.

"Randy, Randy and Stacie" Lita cried all this was just too much she never thought in a million years this would ever be happening to her.

"What about Randy and Stacie you're not making any sense" Trish asked wondering what in the hell was going on.

"They're having an affair why Trish, why would he do this to me" Lita cried.

"It's ok everything's going to be ok you can stay her if you want" Trish said as she held her she couldn't believe what she was hearing not Randy he loved her to much to do this.

"No Trish I can't stay I need to get home, please don't tell Randy where I am even though I'm sure he'll find me" Lita cried.

"Ok I won't but I'm taking you I'm not leaving you on your own" Trish said as she helped Lita with her bag.

"Thanks Trish" Lita said as she got up she needed to get away she really couldn't stay anymore.

"Jeff I'm just going to fly back to Carolina with Lita I'll meet you in Greensborough in a few days for Raw" Trish said as she grabbed her bag.

"Thankfully they only just got to the hotel so she didn't have to pack.

"Ok babe, red is there anything you need me to do" Jeff asked Lita was like a sister to him and there's nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"No, thanks Jeff and please don't do anything" Lita said as she hugged one of her oldest best friends she had a feeling Jeff would want to do damage to Randy for what he did and she really hoped he wouldn't it wouldn't really help the situation.

"Ok red but you know where I am if you need me" Jeff said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

When Lita got home all she wanted to was go to bed she was going through so much Randy had tried to call her but she couldn't pick up she wasn't ready to speak to him yet, she knew he must be wondering what going on as he didn't know she knew about Stacie.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 8**

After trying to get hold of Lita all day he gave up he had to fly to Tennessee in a couple of hours and he needed sleep. He didn't really know what was going to happen when he got home he and Lita had so much to talk about, but there was one thing Randy knew he needed his wife and kids more than anything in this world, and whatever it took they had to get through this. He thought about telling her about Stacie but he knew he couldn't because she could never forgive him and what was she doing with Adam. He needed to know but part of him was dreading the answer.

When Randy got to Tennessee he couldn't find Lita anywhere he knew the kids were in Atlanta but this just didn't make any sense. He knew Trish would know so he knocked on their hotel room and Jeff answered "Hi Jeff" Randy said.

"You've got a nerve" Jeff said as he hit him he knew he promised Lita but he couldn't help it how could he cheat on his wife the mother of his children.

"What the hell's your problem" Randy asked as he held his nose which he hoped wasn't broken.

"My problem how could you do it" Jeff asked as he shook his head never in a million years did he think this would happen.

"Do what are you high or something I haven't done anything" Randy said wondering what in the hell was going on.

"You know what Randy I promised red I'd stay out of it so I am but I swear to you if you ever hurt her again it will be the last thing you ever do" Jeff said as he slammed the door in his face.

Randy stood there shocked he couldn't believe what just happed but he knew he had to speak to Lita. He knew she was at home now and he just hoped he wasn't too late. Randy drove out of the hotel like a bat out of hell to get to the airport he needed to catch the first flight home.

When Randy arrived in Carolina he rented a car to drive him to Cameron hoping she was there because if she wasn't he didn't have a clue where she would be he just hoped she wasn't with Adam because that would kill him.

When Randy got home he noticed Trish's car so he knew his wife had to be home as he let himself in it broke his heart at what he found his wife was curled up in a ball on their couch he know knew she knew what happened and part of him was mad at her for letting this happen if she hadn't been off screwing around with Adam this wouldn't be happening.

"Li" Randy whispered as he came in the lounge he knew he had to talk to her.

"Why Randy, how could you do this to me, to our family" Lita cried as she got up part of her wanted to hit him but she just couldn't she was to emotionally drained.

"Me you're the one of screwing Adam" Randy yelled it hurt him so much when he saw them together.

"I'm what, how could you even say that to me I wasn't doing anything with Adam unlike you, how could you do it Randy especially with her" Lita cried.

"I know what I saw" Randy yelled.

"What exactly did you think you saw, yes I was in our hotel with Adam he was upset Candice had broke up with him I was being a friend. We just hung out together just like old times I would never cheat on you, you know that" Lita cried how could he even think she would do such a thing.

"So you never when I came back to the hotel to make thing right with you I saw you and him together you looked like you were having fun and with everything that's been going on I thought, oh god what have I done" Randy cried as he sat down.

"Why Randy why did you sleep with her" Lita cried she had to know.

"I was so angry, at you at me for letting it get that far I swear I thought you was having an affair so I went to see Stacie and we got talking and we had a lot to drink it just happened" Randy cried.

"But why, why her you could have gone and found anyone why her did you really want to hurt me that bad" Lita cried it would have hurt with any woman but Stacie it was like he wanted to destroy her.

"Li baby I'm so sorry you have to believe me, it wasn't to hurt you I regretted it ever since, I love you and the thought of not being with you ripped my heart from my chest Stacie was just there if I could take it back I would you have to believe me" Randy cried.

"Don't, just don't I never thought you would ever do this to me I gave you my heart, I gave you our children I gave you this life we created and you've just wrecked that" Lita cried.

"Please don't say that Li please don't leave me you and the kids mean everything to me I can't be without you" Randy cried as he pulled her into his arms.

Lita stayed in his arms for so long it felt like an eternity she never wanted to let him go but she had to he wasn't the same guy she's been married too all these years. "Randy I can't do this you have to go" Lita cried as she pulled away from him.

"Don't Li, please don't I can't live without you" Randy said as he got down on his knees he didn't care if he looked like an idiot he needed his wife like he needed air.

"Please just go, I can't deal with this right now" Lita cried.

"Li I love you I don't want anyone else but you, you have to believe me. You're my world you're like air I can't breathe without you, please forgive me I swear I'll never hurt you again" Randy cried.

"I love you to Randy I just can't be with you anymore, I never in a million years thought you would ever do this to me I trusted you with all my heart and you broke that trust. You knew what was going on, Stacie wanted you I could see it but you chose not to see it and by you lying to me and then going to be with her. She got what she wanted she wanted this to happen and right now she's welcome to you because it's over Randy I can't be with you anymore. It just hurts to much do you have any idea what you've done to me I'm broken Randy and it's going to take a while but I know I'm going to be ok because as much as this hurts, my kids need me" Lita cried.

"Li I don't want her I only want you I've only ever wanted you, you're my wife my life I can't go on this life without you and my kids" Randy cried.

"I won't keep you from them you can see them whenever you want but us I can't Randy I just can't" Lita cried.

"Li I'll wait forever for you to change your mind I can't be without you and I'm going to prove to you how much you mean to me I'll be at our place in St Louis if you need me" Randy cried as he left he knew he had to go Lita needed to be by herself right now and he didn't was to hurt her anymore than he already had.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the review sorry for not updating sooner life's been hectic.**

**Chapter 9**

A few days after they split the kids were back home with Lita Alana asked where her dad was so she told her he was away for a few days. Lita knew she'd have to tell them eventually but right now it just hurt too much to even think about what happened.

"Daddy" Alana smiled as she answered the phone and put it on speaker so RJ could speak to him as well.

"Hi Princess how are you and RJ" Randy asked missing his kids he'd never been away from them this long but he knew Lita wasn't ready to see him yet and right now he really wasn't in the right state to see them he didn't want them to see him like this.

"We're good when you coming home Daddy" Alana asked.

"Very soon princess how's your mom" Randy asked hoping she still wasn't crying herself to sleep it broke his heart after Alana told him that a few days ago.

"Sad daddy mommy misses you" Alana said she knew something was wrong she never saw her mom upset before.

"I miss her to princess, I need you and your brother to make mommy smile again because I can't be there right now I want to be more than anything in this world" Randy cried this was the hardest thing he ever went through and all this because of one stupid mistake.

Lita couldn't believe what she herd she knew what she had to do after she saw John yesterday and he told her what Randy was going through and hearing how broken he was she knew she had to at least try and make this work.

So she rang her mom to come over and watch the kids she had to go to St Louis and see Randy. Even if this didn't work she couldn't live with the what if's anymore it was going to take a long time for them to get back to the way they was but they had to at least try they deserved that their kids deserved that.

After getting off the phone Randy felt so lost again he still couldn't believe this was happening they were so happy they shouldn't be going through this he needed his family back but he just didn't know how Lita wouldn't talk to him no matter what he tried.

John and Dave had been trying to get him to leave the house in the last few weeks but he couldn't he'd lost everything that ever really mattered to him he didn't care about wrestling anymore and he really didn't care if Vince fired him for no showing events.

Randy spent all day in bed or getting drunk it was the only thing that numbed the pain. As he got up to get another bottle of drink he heard a knock on the door he hoped to god it wasn't John again all he wanted to do was be on his own couldn't he get that though his head.

"What, what do you want" Randy said not even bothering to see who it was at the door.

"Randy we need to talk" Stacie said as she walked passed him.

"No Stacie we got nothing to say just go" Randy said.

"I'm not going anywhere this isn't healthy and clean this place up it's a pig sty" Stacie said as she saw the state of the place.

"I don't care, I have nothing thanks to you I hope you got what you wanted" Randy yelled he knew it wasn't all her fault but he needed to vent somewhere and she was there.

"Randy I didn't want this and I didn't ask for this to happen but this isn't healthy, you haven't been wrestling the last few weeks and do you really think Lita will take you back if you're living like this" Stacie asked as she walked through the door.

"Why do you care" Randy yelled.

"Randy you know I care about you, now go upstairs and shower while I clean up" Stacie said as she pushed him upstairs he looked like he hadn't washed in days.

Twenty minutes later Randy came downstairs and the place looked so much cleaner he knew Stacie was right he needed to stop moping around he had to do something to try and get his wife back.

"Thanks Stacie for doing this you didn't have to" Randy said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yes I did Randy I feel so bad about what happened even if you're partly to blame I could have stopped you but it was like I was transported through time when we were happy and in love" Stacie said as she sat next to him.

"I know I'm sorry Stacie this wasn't fair to you I should never have come to you that day if I hadn't I wouldn't have lost the best thing that ever happened to me" Randy cried.

"You really love her don't you" Stacie asked already knowing the answer deep down.

"Yeah I really do she's my world and I've broken her how can I ever forgive myself I can't live without her or my kids Stacie what am I going to do" Randy cried.

"Don't worry you'll work things out Lita would be an idiot to let you go, it's just going to take time for her to trust you again" Stacie said as she hugged him she hated seeing him in pain.

"I don't think she'll ever forgive me Stacie I've hurt her to much this time" Randy cried.

When Lita got to the house she thought about knocking but that would be silly and from what John told her he wasn't answering the door anyway so she used her key it had been a while since she was last here after they bought the ranch in Cameron they wasn't really here that much. When Lita walked though to the lounge she couldn't believe what she saw there was Randy and Stacie in each other's arms she couldn't believe this now she just felt like an idiot for coming back Randy was still having an affair with this woman.

"What in the hell" Lita yelled as she walked over to them.

"Li, it's not what it looks like" Randy said as he got up.

"No it looks worse" Lita cried not again she couldn't go through this again.

"Li I swear nothing was going on I was upset and Stacie was trying to help me" Randy cried he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Cut the crap I came here to give us another go, but now I can't if you want to be with Stacie so bad be with her because I'm done" Lita said as she turned around to leave.

"Lita we weren't doing anything I just came here to help him he's been a wreck without you here he was crying because he missed you so much I just tried to help him" Stacie said.

"You know what I don't care anymore I'm done, you two can't seem to stay away from each other and I just can't trust you" Lita cried.

"Li please I can't live without you please just give me one more chance I promise you I won't let you down again I swear to you" Randy begged wishing he could hold her again.

"Randy we got so much to talk about" Lita cried she knew they had to talk about this they couldn't keep going through this.

"I'll leave you guys to it" Stacie said as she left.

After long moments of silence Randy knew he had to say something he just hoped that they could work this out he couldn't live without her anymore. "I missed you" Randy said as he walked towards her.

"Don't. I missed you too even though I shouldn't" Lita said as she backed away from him this was already too hard she couldn't be too close to him.

"Lita what can I do to prove to you how much you mean to me. You're my wife, my soul mate, my best friend I can't be without you" Randy asked he would do whatever it took he couldn't be without her anymore.

"I never thought that you could do this, you have always been so devoted to me, so loyal to me" Lita cried

"I still am" Randy said.

"No you're not, if you would have had faith in me in us, you would have come to me instead of conveniently believing the worst so you could have an excuse to go to her. Now look where we are. I tried, I tried to get past it I came here to try and work things out and look at what I find. You and her together again I can't keep going through this my heart is so broken right now I don't think it will ever heal" Lita cried.

"Li I'm so sorry I know I should have come to you when I saw you with Adam but I couldn't I was so mad and I know it's not an excuse for what I did but can you please try and forgive me I can't live my life without you" Randy cried.

"I can't all I see is you in her arms holding her the way you hold me, I can't I just can't" Lita cried.

After standing there in silence for a few minutes neither knew what to say they still had lots of things to discuss, they couldn't keep going round in circles like this.

"Lita please remember all the good times we've had, we can be like that again I swear to you. I remember everything about us do you remember our wedding day" Randy asked hoping this worked he had to make her see what they have.

"Don't please don't" Lita cried.

"You were walking down the aisle you looked so perfect like an angel sent down from heaven just for me. I was so nervous, so was you and you looked at me and smiled, I'll never forget the word you said to me "Hi". I don't think I've ever been happier when I heard that one word. I knew than there was nothing to be nervous about I'd waited my whole life for that moment. I especially remember it because it's the day I put this ring on your finger" Randy smiled as he took her hand and traced the ring he's given her over seven years ago.

"It was also the first time we kissed as husband and wife, I remember that kiss, I'd kissed you a million times before, but I remember that kiss the most because it was sacred. My heart was pounding so hard, I felt dizzy because I was so happy and over whelmed" Lita cried as Randy moved towards her she knew what was coming and tried to move away "I can't do this I can't" she cried.

"You can't do what" Randy asked tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too much to fight with you, I don't want to fight with you" Lita cried as he tried to pull her into his arms again.

"Then don't fight then, we have to do this we belong together we have to at least try, I don't ever want to give you up, you're my life" Randy said as he held her it felt so good to be back in her arms he couldn't wait anymore he had to kiss her and to his surprise she let him.

"I can't do this it feels wrong" Lita said as she pulled away.

"Li please" Randy cried.

"I'm sorry I just can't stop picturing you with her" Lita cried as she walked away this was just too much she didn't think she could take anymore she couldn't understand how they got here they were happy how could he do this to them.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Chapter 10**

Lita and Randy had been home a few days now and things were going back to normal the kids loved having them both home again and even though it was going to take time Randy hoped they could work things out. Lita's mom was having the kids for the evening so Randy could plan everything he just hoped this would help them get back to where they were before all this happened.

Randy had everything planned now he just had to wait until his wife got home. When Lita walked through the door she couldn't believe what she saw there was candle's everywhere it looked so romantic he was standing in the kitchen in a tux and he'd set up a romantic meal for the both of them.

"Randy what is all this" Lita asked as she made her way over to him.

"I wanted to do something special for you to show you how much you mean to me, and how I will do anything and everything to prove to you how much I want us to be good again" Randy smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for doing this for me, for us" Lita cried.

"Shall we" Randy asked as he pointed to the table.

"We shall it smells wonderful" Lita smiled he really knew how to cook when he wanted to.

After they finished eating Randy knew it was now or never so he got down on one knee. "What are you doing" Lita asked in shock.

"I thought about getting you a new ring but the ring you're wearing is so perfect it's the one I gave to you on our wedding day, it's the ring that's going to keep us together. I just wanted you to know that I'm here and I'm not going to give up on us. So I'm asking you will you marry me again" Randy asked hoping to god she said yes.

"I'm sorry I can't" Lita cried she wanted to say yes but she couldn't.

"I know you don't trust me" Randy cried as he got up he really didn't know what to do anymore nothing was working.

"Randy our wedding day was the most wonderful, most special day of our lives to stand there in front of all those people and say our vows, there was no doubts, no hesitations. I want that again, I want to be able to say with utter certainty in front of the people we love, that we can make this marriage work" Lita said.

"But you can't right" Randy asked.

"No not yet I just can't trust you" Lita cried she wanted her answer to be different but it wasn't she still couldn't trust him.

"I've told you a million times what happened between Stacie and I was a mistake it meant nothing to me" Randy sighed as his phone rang.

"It's the mistake" Lita said as she handed him his phone.

Randy took the phone and turned it off he didn't really know why she was calling him and he really didn't care. "I keep telling you, you have nothing to worry about and I don't know why she calling me" Randy sighed.

"If you tell me again you have no feeling for her, if you tell me again it didn't mean anything, I swear I'll scream" Lita yelled she was tired of going through this.

"It wasn't a mistake alright" Randy said it was time to come clean about everything it might be the only chance he had to get his wife back.

"It wasn't" Lita asked shocked she knew there was something more she could tell but not that.

"Your right, you've got amazing instincts, your right ok, Adam or no Adam it might have happened sooner or later. When she first came back I wanted to make things right with her again become friends after what happened all those years ago. I felt bad about what I did I was wrong to break her heart and I know this has nothing to do with you, you wasn't even there when we was going through that stuff. Anyway we became friends again and as much as I tried to fight it I felt a connection with her again" Randy said as he noticed the tears streaming down the love of his life's face.

"Why Randy, why couldn't you just have come to me and told me you had feelings for her instead of hurting me like this, I would have been prepared if you wanted to be with her, you should have told me" Lita cried.

"I don't want to be with her I want to be with you yes I felt a connection with her but it's nothing like what I feel for you, you're my world. You and the kids mean everything to me and I can't live without you, so yeah I had some resurfacing feelings for Stacie but I don't want her I want you, I want you and our kids to be a family like we've always been" Randy said as he moved towards her again.

"Not anymore Randy, I can't be with you, how will I know you won't want to be with her again, do you love her" Lita asked after moments he still wasn't saying anything "do you love her just tell me the truth, this is crunch time you've got to tell me everything. Because there's no going back from here ok so either we just say it or we'll never get past it" Lita yelled.

"I don't love her not anymore" Randy said.

"Did you think that you could" Lita asked afraid of the answer.

"No. Yes I wanted to be with her after I saw you with Adam but I swear you're the only one I love" Randy cried.

"How can you be so shore" Lita cried.

"Because I love you, my wife, my fiery little red thing, from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one for me. You were so tough, stubborn you drove me crazy. My wife see she's a person you don't want to cross. But she's got this massive heart and loves deeply, passionately. In fact sometimes it comes at you so fast you don't know if you deserve it, she loves her kids and boy they adore her and my girl is the most beautiful sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on" he paused looking into her deep hazel eyes.

"When you finally agreed to go out with me you made me the happiest man in the world. We were so crazy in love and when you agreed to be my wife that was the moment I knew I could never live without you. You gave me our precious children, you gave me you for the last eight years, you are my everything and I know I hurt you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making that up to you but I can't be without you, so if you can find it in you to try and make this work I'm waiting, I'll wait forever to be with you" Randy cried.

"Yes" Lita smiled as she wiped her tears.

"Yes what" Randy asked.

"Yes I will marry you again" Lita smiled she knew they could make it work again they had to.

"You will" Randy cried as she moved towards him and kissed him with all the love she felt for him.

"So how long have you been working on that speech" Lita asked as they held each other.

"Oh since the moment I saw you" Randy smiled as she laughed it felt so good to hear that again.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm gonna try and update sooner.**

**Chapter 11**

It's been a few days now since they decided to renew their wedding vows and they've never been happier. Today was the day everything was set Randy was at the spot on the beach that meant so much to them waiting for Lita and everyone else to show up. He got there early to make sure everything was perfect. They needed this, this would be the day when everything turned right for them again.

Lita was getting ready when Trish and Jeff walked in "Are you sure about going through with this red" Jeff asked he didn't want her to hurt anymore.

"Yes I know what he did was wrong and he knows that to but I know he loves me and he's going to spend the rest of his life making up to me the hurt he caused I know I still don't fully trust him but that's going to take time. But today when we get up there and show everyone how much we love each other and how much we want to be together it will just be the start we need to make this right again. I can't be without him anymore I need him like I need air" Lita said.

"Ok red as long as your sure" Jeff said hoping this day went as well as she hoped he didn't want to see her hurting anymore.

"I'm sure Jeff and thank you both of you for being there for me throughout all of this" Lita said as she hugged her best friends.

While Randy was getting ready his phone rang his phone had been going off all day so he decided to finally answer it. "Hi what's up" Randy asked.

"Randy it's Stacie I know this is a big day for you but no one can get hold of her and while we were out last night Ryan came over they got into a bit of an argument and then they left" John said.

"John I can't not now I'm getting married in an hour" Randy said.

"I know but I don't know what else to do I'm worried man" John sighed he knew something was wrong he just knew it. Stacie and Torrie were best friends they didn't go a day without speaking to each other.

"Ok I'm on my way but we have to be quick I can't miss this Lita will never forgive me if I do" Randy said as he hung up.

He had to call Lita and tell her what was happening but he couldn't get hold of anyone all their phones were off. The only thing he could think to do was write a note explaining what was happening he just hoped she understood he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to Stacie because of him.

When Lita arrived Randy wasn't there she was a bit worried Jeff could see the smile drop from her face. "Red are you sure you still want to go through with this" Jeff asked.

"Yes I have to give us this chance he's probably just gone to get something, he loves me Jeff I know he does, you should have seen him earlier nothing would keep him from marrying me again" Lita smiled.

"Mommy where's daddy" Alana asked.

"He's coming baby he's just running a bit late" Lita said as she sat with Alana and RJ she knew how excited they were about today.

When Randy and John got to Stacie's there was no one there so he tried ringing her phone but got no answer. He didn't really know what to do he knew he had to go soon or he was going to be really late. Finally after about ten minutes of waiting Stacie and Ryan came round the corner and they looked happy.

"John, Randy what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be getting married right now" Stacie asked shocked to see them both standing there.

"Yeah I am but John here was worried because he couldn't get hold of you and I see now you're ok" Randy said wishing now he'd never came.

"Yeah sorry John I lost my phone last night and Ryan and I made up I was going to come and see you and Torrie later" Stacie said.

"Sorry Randy, I really did think something had happened" John sighed knowing know he was an idiot and may have wrecked his best friends life.

"It's ok we have to go through or Li's gonna kill us" Randy said as he started to walk away.

"Randy I hope you and Lita are really happy together you both deserve it" Stacie said.

"Yeah you too" Randy said as he got in his car.

After waiting for over an hour she knew he wasn't coming she couldn't believe he'd hurt her like this again her mom took the kids with her so they wouldn't have to see them arguing yet again.

Trish and Jeff sat with her while everyone else went home no one really knew what to say to her they'd never seen her so broken.

When Randy got there he knew what had happened he hated seeing his wife in so much pain because of him. "Lita" Randy whispered as he walked over towards her.

Trish and Jeff decided it would be best to leave them to talk even thought Trish wanted to kick his arse for hurting her again.

"I'm so sorry, I was here everything was ready and John phoned me he needed my help to find Stacie everyone was worried. I tried calling you but your phone was off so I left you a note, did you get my note" Randy asked.

"No I didn't" Lita cried.

"I really thought I'd be back in time but then we couldn't find her and then when we did she was fine, so I rushed straight back here. Where is everyone" Randy asked.

"It's over Randy I can't do this anymore" Lita cried.

"Please don't do this not right now" Randy cried he knew what was coming.

"You had a choice you could stay here with me or you could go after Stacie, you went after her" Lita cried.

"I was under the impression she was hurt, what else could I do" Randy asked.

"I'm sure you were, but you always go running to her" Lita cried.

"That's not true I thought it was some dire emergency, it seemed like a big deal" Randy said.

"It's a big deal to leave the wife you claim to love more than anything standing at the altar waiting for him and trying to explain to people why you were late" Lita cried.

"I was sent on a wild goose chase do you not understand that" Randy asked.

"You could have come and told me what was going on and that you needed to do this but you never include me when it comes to her. And today I realized it will always be like this, you will always want to be there for her because she was your first love and I can't do it I just can't do it anymore it's not fair to me or my kids" Lita cried.

"Li please I can't live without you I asked you to marry me again because I want to prove to you, you're it for me. These last few days have been the happiest in my life because you let me back in. You did that after all the hurt I've caused you but you have to believe me I never wanted to hurt you again I'd rather die than cause you pain" Randy cried.

"How do you expect me to believe you when you can't even keep promises you made a couple of days ago" Lita cried.

"I'm sorry I love you please don't give up on me on us we can make this work I know we can" Randy cried.

"I love you, I love you with all my heart but I don't trust you and you don't trust yourself with Stacie and you can't let go" Lita cried.

"I can't let go of you and I won't" Randy cried as she started to walk away."Li please don't go" he sighed as he pulled her towards him she slapped him so hard it echoed.

"Don't just don't" Lita cried as she pulled away from him.

"Please don't just walk away, fight for me, fight for us our family" Randy cried.

"We can't fix this, it's not about love we both know the love is there, it's about you and your feelings for Stacie" Lita cried.

"So you just want to give up on our marriage, our family. For Stacie, I can't do that and I won't I don't want Stacie I want you" Randy cried.

"I know you want me Randy, but you want her too and I won't play second best I just can't. I don't want to wonder in ten years time whether we made the right decision. I don't want you to resent me and our family for keeping you from her. I love you I will always love you I've had the best years of my life with you, but I can't share you" Lita said as she walked away she couldn't stay anymore.

After leaving Randy Lita knew what she had to do she couldn't stay anymore so she went home to pack some things she was going to stay with her mom until she figured out what she was going to do.

When Randy got home he knew Lita was gone he could tell and he'd never felt so broken. He went to their room and that's when he noticed her ring on their bedside table with a note.

"_I thought about what I was going to write for so long and this song kept coming to mind"._

_Of all the things I've believed in__  
><em>_I just want to get it over with__  
><em>_Tears form behind my eyes__  
><em>_But I do not cry__  
><em>_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul__  
><em>_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old__  
><em>_It feels like I'm starting all over again__  
><em>_The last eight years were just pretend__  
><em>_And I said,_

_Goodbye to you__  
><em>_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew__  
><em>_You were the one I loved__  
><em>_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_I still get lost in your eyes__  
><em>_And it seems that I can't live a day without you__  
><em>_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away__  
><em>_To a place where I am blinded by the light__  
><em>_But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you__  
><em>_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew__  
><em>_You were the one I loved__  
><em>_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time__  
><em>_I want what's yours and I want what's mine__  
><em>_I want you__  
><em>_But I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you__  
><em>_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew__  
><em>_You were the one I loved__  
><em>_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye to you__  
><em>_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew__  
><em>_You were the one I loved__  
><em>_The one thing that I tried to hold on to__  
><em>_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall__  
><em>_I will lie awake__  
><em>_You're my shooting star_

**End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews and the song in the last chapter was Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch look it up on YT it such a good song.**

**Chapter 12**

It's been a couple of weeks now since Lita left with the kids Randy had never felt so lost. Vince has given him some time off so he can get his head together before coming back. Seeing the kids was hard they didn't understand why he couldn't come home. To be near his family Randy bought an apartment so he could see them Lita still wouldn't talk to him not that he blamed her after everything he put her through.

Randy had such a good day with the kids, he seemed to be spending more time with them now than he ever did because he wasn't on the road he saw them nearly every day. Lita was coming to pick them up soon which he couldn't wait for he hadn't seen her since she left she always had her mom or Trish pick the kids up.

"Daddy when are you coming home" Alana asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I can't princess not right now, I really want to but I just can't" Randy sighed it broke his heart every time they asked they were so young they didn't understand what was going on.

"Did we be bad" RJ cried.

"No, come here" Randy said as he placed his son on his lap. "You and your sister are the most important things in my life. I know you don't really understand what's going on, you see I hurt mommy, I didn't mean too sometimes adults do things that hurt people" he cried how do you explain to a six and four year old what's going on.

"Is that why mommy cry" Alana asked.

"Does mommy do that a lot" Randy asked his heart breaking even more.

"Yeah I hear her when I go sleep" Alana said.

"Can you both do something for me, I need you to make mommy smile, so she doesn't cry anymore" Randy cried it broke his heart the hurt he caused the ones he loves the most.

Lita was on her way to pick the kids up, she still couldn't believe she was going through this. Seeing Randy was going to be hard but she knew she'd have to see him some time. She'd been sitting outside his apartment ten minutes and she knew she'd have to knock eventually she couldn't sit out here all day but she didn't think she could handle seeing him. This was all too much she just wished this wasn't happening. After sitting there for a few more minutes she had to knock it was getting late and she had to be at Trish's soon.

"Hi" Randy broke out after moments of silence he missed her so much all he wanted to do was pull her in his arms and never let go but he knew he couldn't, he didn't want to scare her away again. This was the closest they've been since that fateful day where he lost the love of his life for something so stupid.

"Hi. Alana, RJ go get your stuff we've got to get home aunty Trish and uncle Jeff's coming over" Lita said as the kids came to the door.

"So how have you been" Randy asked.

"How do you think I've been, can we please not do this" Lita asked it hurt too much right now.

"Do what, Li please I miss you so much please just talk to me" Randy pleaded.

"I can't" Lita sighed hoping he'd stop this was already too hard.

"Li are you ever going to talk to me again, I said I was sorry, please forgive me" Randy cried.

"Come on kids lets go say goodbye to daddy" Lita said as she walked away she knew eventually she'd have to talk to him again but right now it hurt too much.

"Bye daddy" Alana and RJ said as they hugged him.

"So did you have fun with daddy" Lita asked knowing this was hard on both of them.

"Yeah, we played play station" RJ smiled.

"That's good I know this is hard on both of you daddy not being with us" Lita sighed she hated what this was doing to the two most important people in her life.

"Its ok mommy daddy told us he done bad don't cry anymore mommy" Alana said as she hugged her mom.

"Thanks baby, I'm going to be ok and do you know why I have you two and as long as I have you my life is perfect" Lita said as she hugged her kids.

"Aunty Trish, uncle Jeff" Alana smiled as they came in the room.

"Hey princess, little man what do you say we go McDonalds while mommy and Aunty Trish have their girl talk" Jeff said knowing Lita was upset and needed her best friend.

"Awesome bye mommy" RJ smiled as he leapt into Jeff's arms.

"Mommy can I stay with you" Alana asked as much as she loved going out with Jeff she really wanted her mom right now.

"Alana I would love you to stay, but I really need to talk to your mommy about something and if you stay here who's going to watch these two" Trish smiled.

"Hey I heard that we are completely fine without supervision" Jeff smiled at the face she was giving him.

"Ok, bye mommy" Alana sighed as she took Jeff's hand.

"So Trish what is it you want to talk to me about" Lita asked.

"How did it go with Randy" Trish asked knowing it must have been had she couldn't even imagine going through this with Jeff.

"It was hard Trish but I have to face him sometime I can't keep relying on you and mom. The thing that's killing me Brooke is what it's doing to the kids. I have to try and get though this they can't see me cry anymore. I have to move on as much as this is killing me I just have to that's why I've been to see a solicitor" Lita cried she never thought she'd be going through this her and Randy was supposed to be together forever it wasn't supposed to end like this.

"Li I know you're hurting right now but divorce are you sure about this" Trish asked.

"I have to Trish I have to try and move on and while I'm still his wife I never will. I love Randy with all my heart and not being with him is killing me, but I can't see us getting back together, I still can't believe this happened, he was my forever Trish and he broke that he broke me. I have to do this for me and my kids I need to move on I just have too" Lita cried.

"Ok Li, I still think you should wait a bit longer but I understand and I'm here for you if you need me" Trish said as she hugged her best friend.

"So what did the doctor say about your sickness" Lita asked needing to change the subject.

"I'm pregnant" Trish smiled she still couldn't believe it after she was told a year ago she couldn't have kids this was the news she's been dreaming about.

"Oh my god Trish that's amazing, how does Jeff feel about it" Lita asked.

"I haven't told him yet I'm scared after what happened we came to terms with not having kids" Trish said.

"Trish he'll be so happy trust me he loves you and look at how he is with Alana and RJ. You're going to be amazing parents and I can't wait to be an aunt this is so awesome" Lita smiled this was the best thing that could happen right now and she was so happy for her best friends nobody deserved it more than them.

"Thanks Li, I'm going to tell him tonight" Trish smiled.

After Lita left with the kids Randy didn't really know what to do he was so lost right now if he hadn't been so stupid he'd still have his wife and family. Now he had nothing John wanted to hang out later but he really didn't feel like it and the last thing Randy needed right now was to be around Stacie and with her being best friends with Torrie it would be inevitable and if he did that he knew Lita would never let him back in.

"Hi mom" Randy said as he opened the door.

"Randy get yourself cleaned up your coming home for a few days you need to sort yourself out this isn't healthy" Brenda said to her oldest child she still couldn't believe all this happened but he needed help right now.

"Mom I can't I've got the kids tomorrow" Randy said that was the only thing he had to look forward too he wasn't leaving again.

"No you don't I spoke to Lita earlier and told her your coming to St Louie for a few days and your sister is going to being the kids in a few days so we can see them then.

"Mom I can't, I know what's going to happen and the last thing I need right now is dad being an arse" Randy sighed he knew he'd ruined everything he didn't need his dad to remind him of it. It was like he got a sick laugh his life was falling apart.

"You're coming and that's final Randal now go and get ready the plane leaves in an hour" Brenda said.

Randy knew he had no choice but to go his mom was a really stubborn woman and there was no stopping her when she knew she was right. At least it gave him some time to spend with his sister she was getting married soon and he knew he had to be there for her he'd missed so much with being on the road and living so far away.

**End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Chapter 13**

Lita didn't really know what she was going to do with the kids being in ST Louie for the next few days. She thought about going to Toni's wedding but with Randy being there she knew it'd be too hard and she didn't want to ruin the wedding with their problems.

Trish was coming over to help Lita redecorate the house while the kids are away like a whole fresh new start. The house didn't really feel like a home anymore without Randy so if she changes a few things it might help her move on. She thought signing the divorce papers would give her some closure but it just made her feel more alone. Now it was really over and there is no going back, and that's the part that breaks her the most.

"Hey red where do you want us" Jeff asked there was no way he could let Trish help in her condition.

"Oh hey Jeff where's Trish" Lita asked not expecting him there.

"I'm right here I told Jeff it was going to be just us girls but he insisted I tried to tell him I'm pregnant not elderly" Trish smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"I know that Trish but I can't risk you falling or inhaling fumes from the paint. I am here to do all the jobs you need doing while you two can go out the back and relax" Jeff smiled as he walked towards his wife she was too stubborn sometimes and it drove him mad but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Trish you're so lucky to have a guy like Jeff and you are too sweet Nero" Lita smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok Jeff we can do that but we'll be checking in every so often to check on you we love your painting but that doesn't mean we want a house painted everywhere with them" Trish laughed at the face he was giving her.

"I'm hurt" Jeff sighed clutching his chest.

"You'll get over it" Trish smiled.

"Thanks Jeff and please no multicolored rooms either I don't want any rooms to match your hair" Lita laughed.

"Ok, ok I got it no weird stuff no shoo go do whatever it is you girls like to do, I'm just heading to the DIY store I'll be back soon" Jeff said as he grabbed his keys.

"Trish you really are lucky to have someone who loves you so much, so how did he take the news" Lita asked as the lounged by the pool.

"I've never seen him so happy he won't let me do anything it like I'm a china doll he's scared I'm going to break I really don't think I could handle being smothered for the next nine months" Trish sighed she loved her husband more than anything in the world but sometimes he's just too much.

"You need to talk to him Trish and at least he's there for you Randy was away most of my pregnancies with being on the road all the time, at least Jeff is there for you no matter what" Lita sighed she didn't mean for what Trish said to effect her but she just wished she had someone she could count on all the time.

"Li I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking and trust me I know these things one day you and Randy are going to work things out an if you don't you will find someone it's just going to take time" Trish sighed as she hugged her best friend.

"I can't stop thinking about him Trish I thought if I signed the divorce papers it would make me feel better but it doesn't I miss him so much Trish I don't know how I'm going to get through this" Lita cried.

"It's ok everything is going to be ok, we're here for you Li and we going to get through this" Trish cried as she held her.

Randy had been at his parents a few days now and he's managed to stay out of his father's way he didn't need one of his lectures right now he knew he'd screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Randy get up the kids will be here shortly and we have to get you fitted for the wedding it's in a couple of days your dad and brother Ryan are going to meet you at the shop so you can spend the morning with Alana and RJ" Brenda told her son as she woke him up she had to get him out of this slump all this drinking and staying all day in bed wasn't healthy.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute" Randy grumbled he had the hangover from hell but he knew he had to get up he couldn't let his kids see him like this.

"Grandma" Alana yelled as she saw her walking down the stairs.

"Hi my babies" Brenda smiled as she hugged them.

"Hi mom I take it Randy's still in bed" Toni asked as she placed there down.

"Yeah come kids lets go make breakfast for your dad" Brenda said as they walked through to the kitchen.

After showering Randy got ready to go and meet his dad he really didn't feel like going but he knew he had no choice his mom would never take no as an answer.

"Daddy" Alana smiled as her dad came through the kitchen.

"Hey princess" Randy smiled as he took a seat next to his kids.

"Daddy we made you breakfast" RJ smiled.

"Thanks little man it's the best breakfast ever" Randy smiled he knew he had to pick himself up because he couldn't let his kids see him so depressed.

"Randy, dad and Ryan are at the suite shop I told them you're on your way" Brenda said.

"Ok thanks mom kids I'll be back soon be good for grandma" Randy said as he got up he thought he'd have a bit of time to spend with them but his dad had a way of ruining everything.

"Randy so nice of you to finally join us" Bob smirked.

"Cut the crap dad I'm only here for Toni" Randy said as walked passed him.

"What I didn't say anything damn your wife leaving you has left you all sensitive" Bob laughed.

"Just shut up" Randy said trying to keep calm he didn't know why things were like this with his dad he always thought it had something to do with his dishonorable discharge from the Marines but that life wasn't for him.

"Ok I'll just talk to Ryan my one son who isn't a quitter" Bob smiled.

"Dad stop" Ryan said he really hated being put in the middle like this all the time.

"No Ryan its cool, let dad say what he has to say. Because really does he think I don't know I screwed up, I lost the only person in the world who loved me for me she didn't care if I was a screw up she saw past all my insecurities and she loved me no matter what and I broke her. So please dad continue tell me again what a complete screw up I am" Randy yelled.

"Randy I" Bob started to say.

"No don't, you don't get it do you, I know you love to see me broken it's like you get a sick frill from it. I've lost everything you should be happy no I really am on my own so don't just don't, you know what I don't need this shit I'm out of here" Randy yelled as he walked out he knew he was taking the cowards way out but he couldn't be in his presence a second later.

Bob finally saw he'd crossed the line he didn't mean for Randy to feel like that he thought about going after him but he knew his son needed time to calm down.

Randy thought about going back to his parents but he couldn't let his kids see him like this so he decided to go and have a few drinks and book a hotel room for the night he was to upset right now and the last thing he wanted was another lecture from his mom. He couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk by the docks to help him clear his head.

"Bob what did you do to Randy and don't tell me nothing he was supposed to be back hours ago" Brenda asked she knew something must have happened he wouldn't just leave his kids like this.

"What I didn't think he'd be so sensitive I just asked a few questions and he lost it and walked off" Bob shrugged his soldiers.

"Well you better get looking for him because if my boy isn't home in the next couple of hours you're going to be spending the next few nights on the couch you love so much" Brenda said as she walked away she really hoped this week Bob and Randy could work through their problems she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Ok, ok I'm going" Bob said as he walked out the door.

After walking around town for a few hours Bob finally found Randy sitting by the water where he used to take him fishing when he was a kid. "Randy do you mind if I sit here" Bob asked as he walked towards him.

"If you want" Randy said as he clutched the full bottle of Jack Daniels he couldn't bring himself to drink it he knew he couldn't keep going on like this.

"Randy I'm sorry about earlier I never meant to make you upset" Bob said as he sat next to him.

"Yeah you did dad but I don't get it why do you hate me so much" Randy asked.

"I don't hate you Randy you're my son I love you I just want what's best for you. I know I don't really show it but I really do care about you and I really am concerned so what happened between you and Lita" Bob asked he knew there had to be a reason for the splitting up.

"I made a mistake, see Stacie came back to the wwe and we were back working together and I started to feel something for her again and instead of being honest to myself and Lita I ended up doing the one thing I said I'd never do. I cheated on my wife and now she hates me and I don't blame her I broke her so bad dad and I don't know what to do anymore" Randy cried.

"Ok, Randy I'm not going to be like all the others and tell you what an idiot you were for doing that. I can see you didn't mean for all this to happen so you need to try and find a way to make Lita see what a big mistake you made by doing what you did" Bob said hoping to help him.

"I've tried dad but it's no use she'll never take me back" Randy cried this is probably the most he's spoke to his dad since before he left the marines but he was here and he needed to speak to someone.

"Don't give up so she loves you, it's going to take time. You probably don't remember this because it was when you were all kids but I cheated on your mom and even though it was hell when she took you and Ryan with her I knew that one day she'd be my wife again and we'd be a family and I was right. I had to show your mom how much she meant to me every day and eventually she took me back. You just have to prove to Lita your going to wait for her no matter what and one day she'll come round" Bob said hoping he was right he hated seeing his son so broken.

"I hope your right dad" Randy sighed.

"Come on let's get you home before your mom kills us both" Bob said as he got up.

"Ok and dad thanks who knew it was take my wife leaving me for us to talk" Randy sighed.

"Randy I'm sorry about that and from now on things are going to be different" Bob said as he hugged his son for the first time in years.

Jeff had finally finished it was now time to show the girls what he'd done he really hoped Lita liked it she needed some happiness right now.

"Trish, Red come with me, I'm done" Jeff said as he came out to the garden where they'd been kept all day.

"Jeff I love it thank you" Lita smiled as she hugged him it was like a whole new house.

"You're welcome, I did the kids room too RJ told me he wanted superhero's on his wall so I did that" Jeff smiled.

"Thanks Jeff I don't know how I can repay you" Lita smiled.

"Ah it's nothing I love to see you smiling again you're going to be ok Li, Trish and I are here for you if you need us" Jeff said as he hugged his best friend.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I went to America for a few weeks and when I got back I've just been really busy I'm going to try and update sooner.**

**Chapter 14**

It was a couple of days until the wedding and Lita was on her way to ST Louie she really thought about not going she wasn't really ready to see Randy yet but she couldn't miss the wedding and her kids wanted her there. She was just going to have to try and keep her distance as much as she could she thought about staying at her and Randy's place but her mother in law wouldn't take no as an answer and insisted she stay at the Orton house with everyone else.

Randy's mom was meeting her at the airport it would be good to see her it's been a long time since they were all together it would be good to see everyone again. Lita knew this week would have been hard for Randy with the relationship he had with his dad and normally she would be there by his side so he wouldn't have to deal with it on his own. But right now as much as she wanted to be there for him but she couldn't it just hurt too much.

Randy knew what it was he was holding, he didn't need to open the envelope to know what it was inside it. He couldn't believe this was happening they were supposed to be together forever. He knew what he did was wrong but a divorce he couldn't handle that this was all becoming too much. When he went to the house to check the mail and make sure everything was fine he saw it amongst all the bills and he just crumbled to the floor gripping it.

"Randy man what's wrong" Ryan asked as he walked though his brothers house after waiting in the car for the last half hour he knew something was wrong and he's never seen his brother in this state.

"A divorce she wants a divorce" Randy cried as he threw the envelope across the room.

"Randy don't give up, I know you two can work it out she loves you bro right now she's just hurting" Ryan said as he sat next to his big brother he never thought he'd see Randy like this he's always been so strong.

"But why a divorce I can't lose my family I just can't. I'm nothing without them I don't know how I'm going to get through this" Randy cried.

"Randy I wasn't supposed to say anything mom's probably going to kill me for telling you but Lita's staying at the house until after the wedding" Ryan smiled.

"Huh but mom said she not coming to the wedding" Randy asked confused at least he knew why his mom was acting funny.

"Yeah I think mom's got something planned you know what she like" Ryan said.

"Yeah well I don't think it going to work now if Lita wants a divorce" Randy cried.

"You aint got to sign them bro, you can't give up on her I know you love her to much to lose her" Ryan said.

"She's my world I can't believe I was so stupid to lose her why did all of this shit have to happen" Randy cried.

"Come on bro let's get back to the house mom's got some diner party starting soon and she wants the house ready" Ryan said as he helped his brother up.

When Lita got to the airport Brenda and Randy's sister Toni was waiting for her she expected the kids to be there she knew what was about to happen and she didn't think she'd be ready for it.

"Lita it's so good to see you" Brenda said as she hugged her daughter in law.

"Hi Brenda, Toni where's the kids" Lita asked.

"They're with my mom something about wanting to spend time with them and I thought it would be good for us to have a talk about everything" Brenda said as they walked through the terminal.

"I know you only want to help but I really don't want to talk about anything it's just too hard" Lita cried.

"Come on lets go get a drink and have a chat" Brenda sighed she knew exactly how Lita was feeling and there is nothing worse than talking to someone when the wounds are still so raw.

Brenda took them to the bar not far from the house that way they could ring bob if they got a bit merry and with the party tonight it would be good to talk to Lita and try and help.

"Brenda I know what you're going to say but Randy and I are done he made his choice" Lita cried.

"Lita baby I know you think I'm going to take Randy's side because he's my son but I know what it feels like to have the man you love more than anything in the world cheat on you" Brenda sighed.

"What are you talking about mom" Toni asked she couldn't imagine her dad ever cheating.

"Toni I never told you about this and your brothers were too young to really remember but yes your dad cheated on me with one of his old high school girlfriends" Brenda cried even thought it was over twenty five years ago it still hurt.

"Are you serious mom dad would never do that" Toni said she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Toni this might be hard for you to hear but a few years before you were born I found out he cheated and I left him I took your brothers with me to Nan's house. We were there for about six months then eventually I forgave your father I couldn't live without him anymore. I have never regretted that decision because as much as your dad drives me crazy I know he loves me and would never do anything to hurt me again. He knew what it felt like to lose his family and he never wanted to lose us again.

"Mom I don't understand how could you forgive dad he cheated on you" Toni asked none of this was making sense she thought her parents had the perfect marriage.

"Because I loved him and I know he loved me" Brenda said.

"But is that enough what if he cheats again how could you trust him" Lita asked she couldn't understand how she could just forgive him like nothing happened her heart was ripped from her chest when Randy cheated.

"It wasn't easy but he never gave up on me or his family he came to see me every day without fail and even though it killed me seeing him eventually the wall around my heart started to fall down and I let him back in again. Because not only did I miss my husband I missed my best friend" Brenda said really hoping by telling Lita this it would somehow help her and Randy.

"Wasn't it hard" Lita asked she couldn't think of what else to say she thought Randy's parents marriage was perfect. They've been married over 30 years she couldn't understand what she was hearing maybe the apple didn't fall far from the tree if Bob could cheat on his wife and Randy could cheat on her maybe Randy was more like his father than he would want to be.

"Of course it was hard I'd been with Bob since I was seventeen years old and we were both so young when we got married and had a family at first I just thought he wanted a way out when Vanessa came in to town. Maybe Bob thought he could relive his youth we were still so young but with two kids it was hard. So when I found out about the affair I left I couldn't stay if he wanted to be with Vanessa more than me and our family then he could I wasn't going to stand in his way. But he wouldn't give up on me and everyday he would make me see just how much he loved me and I fell in love with him all over again" Brenda said if felt good to talk about this after everything happened she just left it all in the past.

"I wish I could forgive Randy and I tried but he just went back to Stacie" Lita cried.

"What do you mean he went back to Stacie" Brenda asked, he couldn't do that not her son why would Randy lie to her.

"I forgave Randy for cheating on me it was so hard I've never been so broken but when he told me he loved me and only me and he wanted us to get married again I said yes. Even though I knew Stacie was still an issue but I believed in him and our marriage. Even though it was hard to trust him again I knew I had to at least try and make it work for the sake of my family. I couldn't live without him anymore and I really believed him when he said I was the only one. But when Randy arrived to the wedding late because he was with her I knew I couldn't be with him anymore because as much as I loved him he can't really love me if he keeps running to her" Lita cried.

"Lita I had no idea, Randy told me he cheated one time with Stacie I had no idea it was an ongoing affair I'm so sorry and now here I am trying to get you to see him. I'm so sorry and I wouldn't blame you if you left. When I get hold of my boy I'm going to ring his neck all his moping around saying how much he misses you and can't live without you and he's still seeing Stacie" Brenda said as she got up.

Toni went after her mom she knew this wasn't going to be good for Randy. Lita had to say something she didn't think he was still having an affair at least she hoped he wasn't not that it would be an affair because technically they weren't together anymore but if he was with Stacie she didn't think her heart could handle that.

"Hi mom" Randy said as he saw he mom storm through the house he didn't think he'd ever seen her this mad.

"Don't you hi mom me why Randy why did you lie to me there I was trying to help you get your wife back when you've been with Stacie all this time how could you do that to your wife and family what happened to the sweet boy I raised" Brenda cried as she walked through the lounge.

"Mom what are you talking about I'm not having an affair with Stacie it was one time" Randy sighed why wouldn't anyone believe him he loved his wife all he wants is his family back.

"Then why did you leave Lita at the altar while your off somewhere with Stacie how could you do that and why didn't you tell me you were getting remarried didn't you think I would want to be there" Brenda cried.

"Mom I'm sick of this yes I was late but I thought Stacie was in trouble what was I supposed to do leave her. Don't you think if I could take that decision back I would I lost the love of my life because of my stupid screw ups. I have to live with the fact I wrecked my wife the most important, special person to me. It kills me knowing the hurt and pain I've caused her and my family" Randy cried.

"Randy I" Brenda started to say.

"No mom I'm not finished, I know all this mess is my fault but I'm trying here all I want is my wife and family back and I'm not going to give up. Because I need my wife like I need air and I can't live without her anymore, so I'm sorry if I ever let you down mom and I know I'm not the best son I'm not really good at anything at the moment. But please don't give up on me I'm going to die trying to make everything right again" Randy said as he walked out he needed some air right now.

Lita couldn't believe what she herd she'd never heard such pain in his voice she really thought about going after him but she couldn't because even though all she wants is to be in his arms again right now she really needed to think because she just herd what she needed to hear her husband still loved her but was that still enough.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews I'm going to try and update sooner.**

**Chapter 15**

After Randy left he went to the only person in the world who he knew wouldn't judge him and just be there for him and that was his Nan, she was always there for him his whole life and he missed her while he was living in Cameron North Carolina.

"Hi Nan" Randy said as his Nan opened the door.

"My dear sweet boy, come here" Nan said as she hugged her grandson she'd never seen him this upset and it broke her heart.

"Nan I don't know what to do anymore" Randy cried as he sat down.

"Your mom told me you and Lita were going through some things. Don't worry Randy you're going to get through this" Nan said as she sat with her grandson.

"Nan, Lita wants a divorce, I can't lose her I just can't" Randy cried he didn't think he'd ever be going through this.

"Randy your mom didn't really tell me what happened I think she thinks I'm too old to worry, but you are my first born grandchild and I worry about you. What happened between you and Lita" Nan asked.

"I cheated on her with Stacie, it only happened one time but now Lita can't trust me, and I can't really blame her I wouldn't be able to forgive cheating either" Randy said it felt nice to talk to someone who wouldn't judge him he already hated himself for the pain he's caused his family.

"Randy baby did you try and make Lita see how sorry you were for what you did" Nan asked.

"I've been trying every day since but nothing I seem to do works. I'm broken without her Nan and I can't live without her. I just wish I never started anything with Stacie how could I have been so stupid" Randy cried.

"Why did you have an affair Randy, if you can answer that maybe you'll be able to win your wife back? When your mom was living here with me when you were little it's because your dad had an affair and your dad tried for so long to win your mom back and eventually your mom forgave him" Nan said hoping she could get through to him she hated seeing him go through this.

"I really don't know how things started with Stacie, we was working together again and it was just like old times and the more time we spent together I started to feel something for her again and instead of being honest to myself and Lita I lied and hid things from my wife" Randy sighed as he told his Nan everything he was feeling.

"So you had feeling for Stacie again do you still have feelings for Stacie is that the problem with you and Lita" Nan asked she knew Stacie quite well when Randy was going out with her all those years ago and she liked Stacie. But Lita was her daughter in law and mother to her great grandchildren and to her she was family.

"Yeah maybe, I think Lita thinks I'm going to regret being with her and the kids because I could have a simpler life with Stacie" Randy said.

"Do you want to be with Stacie" Nan asked it was time for Randy to be honest.

"No Nan I don't yes I had some resurfacing feelings for Stacie but I love my wife and I just realized that too late if only I'd been honest to Lita from the start we wouldn't be going through this. I just don't know how I'm going to show her she's the one for me. I broke her too many times" Randy cried this was the hardest thing he's ever had to go through.

"Randy that girl loves you more than anything, she will take you back but you need to make her see she's the only one in the world you want to be with. It's time for you to go and speak to your wife before it's too late go and wait by the lake I'm going to ring Lita and ask her to meet you" Nan said as she picked up the phone.

"Nan what if she won't come" Randy asked he wanted to believe she would but he'd broken her pretty bad and he didn't think she'd want to see him not after what he did.

"Don't worry she'll come now go" Nan said as she hugged her grandson, she just hoped this worked.

After sitting there thinking about what she was going to do with Randy for the last hour Lita still didn't know what to do she wanted to be with him more than anything in the world but she still didn't know whether she could trust him. She wanted to believe when he said he loved her and would never do anything to hurt her again. But she just couldn't get over what happened at what was supposed to be there wedding renewal service. She couldn't get over the fact he'd chosen Stacie yet again over her and their family.

"Hello" Lita said as she answered her phone wondering who it could be it was quite late at night.

"Lita dear it's May and I heard you're in town and I was wondering if you would meet me by the lake and we could catch up" May asked hoping this would work.

"Ok I'll be there in about five minutes" Lita said she loved Randy's Nan she was such a nice person and she loved sitting but the river having there chats she spent most of her pregnancy with Alana with May and they became really close.

When Lita arrived at the lake she couldn't believe who was there now she knew she'd been set up by May she should have expected this she knew Randy's Nan wanted them to be back together again.

"Hi Li" Randy broke out as Lita made her way over to him she still took his breath away and he couldn't believe she was really here as much as he believed his Nan when she said she was coming he still never expected her too.

"Hi Randy why do I feel like I've been setup" Lita asked as she approached him she thought about turning round but she couldn't she knew how broken he was and maybe with them talking this divorce will go more smoothly.

"Is there a reason I'm out here" Lita asked Randy has just spent the last couple of minutes just staring at her it was starting to make her feel nervous.

"Li we need to talk" Randy said as he broke out of thought it felt like such a long time since he last saw her and he wanted to take everything in again.

"I know we do Randy but why now late at night we could have spoken in the morning" Lita said she knew she'd have to talk to him eventually she couldn't keep running away from him.

"I know I'm sorry it's just every time I try and talk to me you won't let me in, I'm dying here Li, I need you in my life" Randy cried as he moved closer to her.

"I know this is hard on you Randy it's hard on me too that's why I think we should get a divorce, we need to try and move on from this. I need to move on from this I can't keep feeling like this I need to heal my heart and I can't do that while I'm still your wife" Lita cried it broke her heart knowing what they were going through but she'll never be able to move on if she doesn't do this.

"Li please I love you, I love you more than anything in the world, I can't live without you and the kids please take me back, I promise you we'll be together forever. I know what I did was wrong and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making that up to you. But please don't give up on me, I'm dying here without you" Randy cried it broke his heart all the pain she was going through because of him but he couldn't let her go she's his life and he can't be without her.

"Randy please stop I can't hear anymore. I, I know you love me but you love Stacie too and I can't take anymore I just can't" Lita cried she wanted nothing more than to be with him again but she just couldn't he hurt her to much this time.

"I don't love Stacie, not any more. I love you and I don't know how I'm going to make you see that. I've tried everything, what do you want me to do, please just tell me and I'll do it I'll do anything" Randy begged he knew he looked pathetic right now but he didn't care he needed his wife like he needed air.

"I don't know I just don't know any more I want to believe you when you tell me you don't want Stacie, but every time I think I'm ready for us again I keep picturing you with her and I don't know how to stop. When you asked me to marry you again I was sure we could make this work because you made me see how much you loved me and how sorry you were for cheating on me. But then, then you just left me waiting again while you was with Stacie, how can I forgive you for that, please tell me how I can trust you" Lita cried

"Lita I" Randy started to say but was cut off.

"I haven't finished, please tell me how I can forgive someone who broke me so bad and then came back to me only to brake me again, please Randy tell me how I can be with someone who would throw everything we built for someone else" Lita yelled as tears streamed down her face she'd kept this all bottled up inside for so long she just blew.

"Li baby I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for cheating on you, I'm sorry for running to help Stacie when I should have been marrying you again, I'm sorry for breaking your heart and breaking our family apart and I really can't blame you for wanting a divorce you deserve someone better than me" Randy cried as he turned away from her this wasn't how he wanted the evening to end but he just realized that everything she said was true he should have been fighting for them but he was selfishly off with Stacie instead of being with his wife and children.

"Randy you don't get it do you I don't want anyone else I haven't since the first time we went out. You were my best friend you were there for me when I was going through that shit with Adam and when you asked me out I was going to say no because I didn't think I was ready to be with someone again and you looked so hopeful I couldn't say no. From that day on you were it for me and I'm sorry you didn't feel that way about me or we wouldn't be going through this. I'm not divorcing you because I want someone else I could never want someone else not now not ten years from now. I just want to be with my kids I couldn't take anymore heartache" Lita said as much as she was hurting right now he needed to know the truth.

"Lita I hate myself for the pain I've caused you, and you may not want to believe me but you're it for me too. When I first moved from Smackdown to Raw I was relieved because of the hurt I caused Stacie I just wanted to get away from the situation so when the chance came to go to Raw I took it. I'm so happy I did because it gave me the chance to meet you and getting to know you and falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You gave me everything I ever wanted you gave me your love and our kids and I'll never be able to repay you for the love you've given me for the last eight years. Even if you don't believe me I don't want anyone else, I've never wanted anyone else" Randy said hoping she believed him she just had to all this was killing him.

"How can you say that Randy if you really wanted me why did you start this thing with Stacie" Lita asked she wanted to believe him more than anything but she just couldn't.

"Lita it's the truth sure for a split second I thought maybe I could have something with Stacie. But I never really could you're my wife the love of my life and yes for a split second I questioned that and I'm going to spend the rest of my life hating myself for it. But I was so confused when Vince asked me to work with Stacie I know I should have told him no, but I couldn't because I needed to apologize for the hurt and pain I caused her all those years ago. Then somehow I started to feel something for her again we were going through some problems and Stacie was just there" Randy said it was time she heard the truth maybe then she could let him in again.

"Randy we were only going through problems because you was lying to me about Stacie why couldn't you have just been honest from the start" Lita asked she needed to know the truth now.

"I know and I'm so sorry for that, if only I had been honest about everything we wouldn't be going through this but there's something I need you to know. Yes I had a few resurfacing feelings for Stacie but not once did I stop loving you, you are my wife my soul mate and I never stopped wanting you, I'll never stop wanting you and I will wait for you I know you need time to heal after what I've done to you. Even if I have to wait forever for you to be mine again I'll wait hell I waited a year to be with you while you were with Adam I can wait again" Randy said as held her hand he thought for sure she'd move away but she didn't maybe his Nan was right they just needed to talk though their problems.

"What do you mean you waited a year while I was with Adam" Lita asked she never knew they were together so long and she never knew.

"That first night I was on Raw I bumped into you and you were so cute babbling on about how clumsy you are. From that moment on I couldn't get you out of my head so when Vince suggested I join you and Adam for rated RKO I had to do it I needed to get to know you and when I did I couldn't help falling in love with you. It killed me knowing the pain you were going through when you found out Adam was cheating on you that's why I was there with you every day I didn't want you hurting, I never wanted to see you hurt and that's why it kills me to think I hurt you more than Adam ever did. I promised myself if you ever went out with me I'd make sure you felt loved and cherished like you deserve. You deserve the world and I'm sorry I ever let you down, I'm sorry for not being the man I should have been, but if you can find it in you to forgive me and take me back I promise you I'll never hurt you again. I'd rather die first" Randy said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Randy I'm not going to say we're going to get back together but how about we try to make things work again. Because I don't want to live with the what if's, if I walk away from you right now. I never knew you had feelings for me all that time and I guess deep down I always had feeling for you too you were my best friend then and I'd like you to be that again and maybe even more" Lita smiled as he swooped her up in his arms.

"Li baby you have no idea how happy your making me right now" Randy said as he held her in his arms it felt like such a long time since he last held her and he never wanted to let her go again.

"Randy put me down I said we're going to take one day at a time" Lita laughed she hasn't seen him so happy in so long it felt good to be near him again now that they've worked through some of their problems.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
